


Angel

by Rosekun25



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Marriage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosekun25/pseuds/Rosekun25
Summary: Her breath caught as I leaned into kiss her. I breathed in her natural scent a moan caught in her throat as my teeth grazed her jugular "You're mine. All mine."





	1. Prologue; The Empty boy.

October 14th 2015

Hey guys! I feel like I’m going to get a lot of shit for this story. If it gets to graphic, I’ll post a link to Archive of our own. I really hope this doesn’t get taken down, I mean I’ve read worse on this site.

Well here you go!

 

Update 2017:

 

I was totally right. I wish the spamming messages would stop though.I'm not going to delete it.  It's been on Fan fiction for two years and nobody has said anything until now. Here's the Archive of our own copy I was telling y'all about.  I have six almost seven chapters done so far. I'll probably post those tomorrow. 

_Angel Prologue_

~The Empty boy~

Dawn of the 1st day

 

I opened my eyes and lay in my bed. The room was dark. Darkness… The lights switched on “Hey buddy. C’mon it’s time to get up.” A voice said I looked up to see a fiery red head “Do you remember me? Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?” He asked “Axesss…” I said trying my hardest to pronounce the ‘L’ sound. “Meh. Close enough. Now, Get dressed. Remember we learned that yesterday?” Axel said recalling the embarrassing memory. I went showered and dressed in the bathroom then came outside

 

“Great. Good for you Roxas. Did you remember to put on underwear?” Axel joked I looked down and started to take off my pants “YOU DID OKAY! YOU DID! Damnit Roxas! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO CHECK!  I was joking J-O-K-I-N-G Got it memorized?” Axel said He pulled my arm and lead me to the dining room.  Somebody handed me a plate of eggs and bacon and two pieces of toast. “You remember how to eat with a fork right?” He asked I started eating and Axel poured me a mug of hot tea “Don’t burn yourself.” He warned as I took a sip of the hot sweet liquid I picked up a jar of jelly and tried to get some on my toast.

          The jar wasn’t working so I started banging it on the table. Axel grabbed it away from me and opened it. He started putting the jam on my toast as I watched “You’ve a real genius there.” Larxene cackled as I bit into my toast. Perhaps she was jealous that I had toast and she didn’t.    “I can’t imagine you as a zombie.” He said to her. They were kissing. I didn’t see why they liked to do that. It looked like they were trying to eat each other’s mouth like I tried to eat my food. I looked away and stared out the window. When I looked back they were still kissing so I finished my food.

 

Everyone was still talking as a dusk took away my empty plate. After what seemed like hours, Axel stopped kissing Larxene and looked at me, "Hey buddy are you finished?" He asked.  I nodded finishing off the rest of the warm liquid.  Axel led me to the common room. “So what is today Saix? More lame errands? Or are you actually going to give me a day off to work on this loser’s social skills.” Axel said “No, Today you will deliver something to Naminé, and then you will~” Saix went on. I walked around the common room. Demyx was playing his sitar; I didn’t know the names of the other ones. I only knew Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion. I sat down next to Zexion and Demyx looked up

 

“How about a song Roxy?” He asked I stared ahead looking at nothing in particular. He started playing anyway. I picked up a book that was lying on the table and opened it mimicking Zexion.  “Ew it’s awake?” Larxene said disgusted. She sat down on an arm chair. “C’mon Roxas, Time to go.” Axel said. I got up and followed him into the dark portal. We got out in the town we usually ate ice cream in. I started walking to the clock tower “No, no later Roxas.” Axel said leading me away. We walked up to a house. The lawn was unkempt and the house was falling apart.  We walked in and I started coughing on the dust “Whoa... Whoa Roxas. Breathe.” Axel said He took me up the stairs and we walked into a room that was pure white.

“Hey Naminé!" the red haired man leading me stopped. I stared straight ahead “Xemnas wanted me to give you this.” He said I didn’t see what he gave her “Thank you Axel.” She said then she looked at me. Eyes never seemed so sweet. “Who is this?” She asked smiling “This is Roxas, He’s our newest member. He’s still a zombie. Say Hello Roxas.” Axel said. He patted me roughly on my shoulder I walked over to a pot of flowers picking it up.

“Yes Roxas, Those are flowers. You smell them, don’t they smell nice?” Axel said I went to smell them and I dropped them on the floor. “Shit!” Sorry Naminé! I’ll get you new ones!” Axel said “It’s fine they were dying anyway.” Naminé said laughing. Her laugh. It was so beautiful. I went to pick up a piece of the pot. It cut my finger. I pulled away “Shit Roxas! Did you get cut?” Axel asked “Come here Roxas.” Naminé said patting the place on her bed I walked up to her She picked up my finger and took off the glove. She put a small bandage around it kissing it.

“All better?” She asked. I touched her face I wanted to kiss her. Like Axel kissed Larxene. “That’s Naminé Roxas. Naminé? Got it memorized?” Axel said “Hello Roxas.” She said I pushed her back on to her forcing her on to the bed “AXEL!” She shrieked Axel smirked, "Oh, calm down Naminé... This is the first time he's actually been interested in, well... anything."

I pulled myself on top of her dry humping as hard as I could.  “AXEL!!! TELL HIM TO STOP!” She yelled I pressed my lips over hers as she struggled I pulled away kissing at her neck “AXEL!” She yelled “You’re fine! What’s a hickey going to do! C’mon Naminé! First time he’s actually wanted to do something!” Axel said I started pulling off her dress exposing her lacy bra I started to kiss at her breasts she was so beautiful. “Okay, OKAY! That’s enough Roxas! THAT’S ENOUGH!” Axel yelled pulling me off of her.

 

I struggled for a moment and then stopped her dress pulled down to her waist, and her panties stained and wet. Her hair was a mess and her neck had a bright purple love mark. Axel turned us both around “Shit, Sorry Naminé.” Axel said “He’s still a Zombie; I didn’t think he’d actually go that far.” Axel said “No, it’s alright. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Naminé said Axel let go of my wrist and I lunged at her and he pulled me back again “NO! ROXAS! NO! Naminé! Sorry we’re leaving now! We’ll never speak of this again!” Axel yelled I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. Axel had to jerk me away from the door muttering “That’s enough for today.” “Naminé.” I said the name tasted sweet on my lips.

 

 

 

I would have her. I would. She would be **_mine_**. Mine. **_All Mine._**


	2. The beginning

kay so this story contains rape, It's probably this whole chapter. There's a line of stars where it ends! Anyway I've read rape stories on this site wayyy worse than this so if you feel the need to report it I suggest you go read some of those.

Here you go!

~Angel Chapter one~

I climbed to the top of the balcony of the "Haunted Manor" then opened the glass sliding door. Inside the manor was a girl. She was about seventeen. Her features included blond hair lying around her like a halo. She lay sleeping in a bed covered by a white transparent canopy. I grinned and walked inside careful to shut the window behind me. As I parted the canopy and took a gaze at my Angel's body. She pulled up her covers half way using a blanket. The blanket looked like she had knitted it herself,

I picked up the blanket and threw it to the side. Then I stepped away she groaned and rubbed her arms as if discomforted by the sudden cool air. Her nipples were showing through the thin fabric of her night gown as was the outline of her womanhood. I groaned and kissed under her lips. I licked my lips to get some moisture on them as I kissed her again. My hands went to her breasts I could feel her nipples through the fabric I kissed one and she let out a hiss. I pulled away and wrapped her in the knitted looking blanket I picked her up as if she was my bride as she would be.

The blanket seemed like a veil, her night gown the same shade of white sufficed as a wedding dress. This was it. She was mine. I opened a dark portal and walked through. I laid my Angel down into my bed. I climbed on top of her "Naminé, Naminé. Wake up my Angel…It's time to wake up." I said kissing her. She opened her eyes and screamed I covered her mouth "Sshhhh…." I said holding her hands She started to pull away from me I kissed her lips she bit my lips. I moaned and bit hers back. She tried to bite again I used that moment to slip my own tongue into her mouth. She cried as I moved my tongue around in her mouth. Then I pulled away. She gasped and coughed "Shhh…" I said kissing her neck "You're beautiful Naminé. Did you know that? Did anybody ever tell you?" I said "Let me go!" She cried I was digging my nails into her porcelain colored flesh trying to hold her down. "You're mine now Naminé! Mine and no one else's! If anybody ever touches you like this or in any other way I'll kill them!" I yelled she struggled underneath me.

I pressed my now growing erection between her legs "I've been watching you for quite some time now." I said staring at her she bit her lip "I'm so happy you're finally mine." I said as I kissed her cheeks. Then I lifted her up against the headboard and pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply. I smacked her ass so she'd open her mouth I moved her tongue with my own as I kissed her. I pulled away for breath and she spit in my direction. "You're gonna regret that bitch!" I said I saw fear in her eyes I pulled her on to my floor and unbuckled my pants. I saw her run to the door and bang on it. I liked a fight; I pulled her by her hair and pulled my boxers off of my already hard erection.

"Suck it." I said she kept her mouth shut I pried open her jaws and stuck my cock in. She bit trying to hurt me, I pushed into her mouth she gagged, and I didn't care. I started to give her mouth gentle thrusts; I tried not to make her gag too much. I didn't want her to throw up or anything. I groan and I pulled myself out of her mouth she looked down at the floor "Do you like it Naminé?" I taunted with vigor. She shot me a murderous glare "Do you like sucking my cock?" I repeated thrusting it into her mouth harder and deeper I felt it go down her throat as I forced her to deep throat me. "You like that don't you? You fucking whore. In fact you're such a whore you don't want to swallow. You want me to pull out and cum all over your face and tits." I said groaning "Roxas please…" She was begging for me to stop between thrusts "Yeah suck that cock." I moaned "Fuck her mouth Roxas. Fuck it good." I thought hardening more than ever, I was almost at my limit "But you're mine. YOU FUCKING HEAR THAT? YOU'RE MINE!" I said grabbing her hair and pulling her head up and down onto my member as fast as I could.

I groaned and pulled out I wanted to see the look on her face as I came all over her covered breasts. She was still and silent. A look of disgust was on her face "Oh Naminé? What is it? Have you given up already?" I asked with a mocking tone. I spreading her legs wide pressing my new erection against her panties. I smiled and went to pull off her nightgown. She let me have it. She started screaming as I ripped and tore the cloth off of her beating at me as I stripped off the rest of my clothes "Ssh." I chided holding her hands above her. She wasn't wearing a bra. My other hand went down to her womanhood.

She began to push me away fighting finally fighting at last "Get off!" She yelled "You know Naminé; I've been hard all day thinking about this. About you." I said She struggled harder her breasts were bouncing up and down. I reached under my bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I didn't want to use these on our first time. But you're such a slut you'll like it." I said hand cuffing her to my, or should I say our bed. I held her hands for a minute then ran my hands down her arms to her breasts. I fondled them momentarily then ran my hands down her curvy stomach then to the line of her panties.

I pulled at the elastic bands of her panties. I loved listening to her fidget I pulled it off and peeked happily at her virgin womanhood. She tried kicking at my face I held her legs apart I started fondling her breasts rubbing my thumb on her nipple. I started pulling on her nipple then sucking it softly. She bit her lip as sweat cascaded down her forehead. I moaned quietly sucking as hard as I could on the soft but hard morsel, I wanted to be gentle. But I couldn't. She was so damn irresistible. I bit down hard and tasted blood. She let out a squeal. I lapped at the other one before kissing the middle of her cleavage. I stuck a finger inside of her and watched her squirm. "D'ya like that?" I whispered she was bucking against it. Trying to make me pull it out but she was actually meeting my thrusts I entered another finger. She was trying to hold back her screams now. I pressed my thumb hard over her oh-so-wet cunt until I felt her clitoris. I rubbed little circles around it and pinched it hard. As much as I loved to watch her squirm and cry I wanted to hear her too.

I kissed her abdomen and had the pleasure of seeing her woman hood. She tried to fight me. But I was too strong. I started fingering her in and out. I watched as creamy white fluid covered my fingers. I moaned and licked it off. I used my saliva as a lube I thrusted into her I moved one her thigh and began to stretch her cunt with my fingers she cried out again. I started pumping her faster listening to her moans and cries begging me to stop. Fuck she was turning me on so much. I wanted to fuck her so badly. I started pumping even faster I moved the hand that was on her leg and started fondling one of her tits pinching the nipple as hard as I could.

My captive screamed and I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. Sweat plastered her forehead as she arched her back. I had forced an orgasm. She let out another cry ashamed of herself no doubt. I wanted her to enjoy this. I wanted her to enjoy being my prisoner. I smirked at her she tried to kick me in the face. I dodged it. Then I spread her legs wider and began to lick all over her neither lips. She was screaming. In embarrassment and pleasure no doubt. Wriggling around in the handcuffs bucking her hips at me I pulled out my fingers and began to violently eat her out. I bit all over her wet cunt and licked up the juices spreading her legs even wider she cried out tears gathering in her eyes. "You don't know how long I've needed this, my Angel." I said nuzzling her cunt. I licked at it softly "Ah…Uh…" Naminé whimpered. I started thrusting my tongue in moving it up and down her labia my mouth engulfed her clitoris biting it then sucking it I looked up for a moment. Naminé's face was cherry red I started licking at the creamy juices that were coming out. I forced another moan out of her. I was licking her insides again when she started to jerk and moan.

"You came…" I whispered as she shuddered. "You came while you were being raped…" I taunted She shut her eyes and turned her head away "You like this..." I said I climbed on top of her. "Roxas no…" she tried begging a final time. "You like it when I rape you…" I said scooping some of my remaining cum off her breasts. she shut her eyes I stuffed my coated fingers in her mouth "Moan." I ordered she was silent. I pinched her nipple. "Moan." I repeated. Silence again? My cute little rebel. I brought her nipple to my mouth and bit hard she shrieked. I licked the blood off of it "Ready for this?" I asked she shook her head her blonde curls gleaming in the moonlight. "It's going to hurt." I said spreading her legs

I entered her slowly She winced. But then she opened her eyes like it hadn't hurt at all. I was new at this too. I didn't know if it would hurt when I first put it in. I slammed it into her earning a loud shriek. I looked down expecting to see my blue sheets stained with blood. Nothing. I rammed into her again and again. Then I grabbed her by her shoulders hosting her up so she was eye level with me. "ARE YOU A VIRGIN!?" I spat in her face she nodded fiercely "Yes! Yes I am!" She cried "LIAR!" I screamed and I struck her in the face "Who? WHO TOUCHED YOU BEFORE ME?" I yelled "Nobody! Please Roxas nobody!" She cried tears streaming down her face I pounded into her roughly.

My mouth went to her neck suckling softly then hard. I bit down and sucked giving her kiss mark. "I'll kill him Naminé I fucking swear I will! I'll kill him!" I yelled she was still crying really it was terrible "Don't cum inside… Please Roxas, no I can't have a baby don't cum inside." She begged. "If you get pregnant I'll kill the baby, just like I'll kill you if you don't SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" I screamed of course I really wasn't going to kill any child I made with her. No sir. I wanted somebody to carry on my name. But I wasn't planning on children. I didn't want any children but, if she got pregnant then we'd cross that bridge when we came to it.

I started moaning with each thrust I gave to her. She was crying again. Loudly. I felt her walls clutch me. "You're so fucking tight." I said she whimpered probably from never hearing such a lewd comment directed at her. I started pounding as fast as I could. She screamed again and started shaking. "Say you want this." I said picking up speed she wouldn't speak "Say you fucking want it." I said I leaned closer to her ear "If you don't say you want me I will fuck you up the ass so hard you won't be able to stand for two weeks." I said then I bit her ear. "I-I w-w-w-want y-you." She whispered

I moaned as her honey coated my member. I kept pounding. "Slut." I moaned as I reached up again to fondle those perfect breasts. I pulled up her face I kissed her again running my fingers through her beautiful yellow hair. She tried to pull away I held her neck. Fuck, I was so close so goddamn close. I just needed I didn't know what I needed bloody hell. I pounded faster fuck it wasn't doing it for me. Fuck, I wanted to cum. I wanted to cum all over her. "I love fucking your tight wet cunt." I whispered She turned away I bit at her neck "Do you like it little slut?" I asked as I moved from her luscious bruised lips and bit down on her neck. "Do you like it when I fuck your wet cunt?" I asked me holding her leg up and pounding "I am going to make you cum Angel." I said her eyes had tears her hair was a mess and her nipples were bruised. I felt her walls clutch my hard cock. "Scream." I demanded she was holding it in. I could see it. Her face was so red. I grabbed her breast and she let it go. She screamed. It was so loud I was afraid she would wake up the others.

She'd calm down in a bit. "There see? Was that so hard?" I taunted as I pounded into her. Her walls were clutching around me milking my cock so hard. I moaned loudly and threw my head back I felt myself empty inside of her she shook softly and moaned painfully. "You came inside…I said not to! I said not to!" She cried I picked her up and held her. I know what you're thinking. A rapist cuddling his victim afterwards. "Sshhhh…." I chided gently pulling out of her. She was wincing. I noticed a few drops of blood on the sheets not enough to be from me breaking her virgin barrier. I unlocked her handcuffs and expected her to strike me. She didn't, Naminé was trembling. I picked up the bottle of sleeping pills from my night stand "Take these." I said handing her a paper cup with water in it. She shook her head covering her breasts with the sheet. She was crying again.

"Take them now." I said she refused "They're only fucking sleeping pills! Do. Not. Make. Me. Angry." I said she took the two tiny blue pills. Sobbing and crying she drank from the paper cup. I held her in my arms in moments she was asleep. I moved hair from her face and nuzzled my nose in her golden locks. This was all her fucking fault. All of it. I moaned in irritation as I awoke. I wished we had a sun. I wish I could've woken up to see her pretty hair glittering in the sunlight. But I didn't. I saw the silvery moon's rays. I showered and dressed leaving my drugged captive to sleep. I could already hear the ruckus in the room. Demyx had breakfast duty and Marluxia had dinner. "Morning!" I called "Hey Roxas!" Xion said "I saved ya a seat!" Axel called I smiled sitting down "How ya feeling buddy!?" Axel asked smacking my back "Great!" I said Axel held up his hands and I started punching his palms he grabbed me and wrestled me. He had me in a choke hold before Demyx announced breakfast was ready. He had made waffles. Of course they were blue. Axel had to make some snide remark about "Blue waffles" as in the STD so nobody wanted to eat them after that.

I went into the kitchen and started making eggs and bacon. Before I knew it the whole kitchen was packed with the thirteen of us. Most people who had to go kill heartless were just grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl and spoon. Fortunately enough it was my day off. I made two plates and ate one of them. The other one I put on a tray I added a small tea pot and a few packets of hot tea and hot cocoa I didn't know which she preferred. Then I had Marluxia make me a rose to put in a tiny vase for her. By the time I returned to my room. Axel and Xion were already gone. Naminé was still asleep. I hope she would be for some time. I set the tray on the night stand. I wished I could have stayed with her all day.

But I had a few things to take care of. I left my sleeping Angel to herself. I kissed her cheeks and gave her a quick peak on the lips. Now it was time for my revenge. The only man who Naminé saw regularly was Diz. He was going to pay for touching my Angel. This would be slow and painful or quick and painful. I hadn't decided yet. All I knew was that bastard was going to pay. The price was blood. I came into the "Haunted Mansion" once more. This time it was different. It wasn't to steal away a wife. It was to murder the man who touched my wife. I walked down to the cellar and noticed Diz sitting at a computer muttering something about "Hearts" and "Kingdom Hearts". Whatever the fuck that crazy guy was up to. I took a step forward "Ah, Roxas, to what do I owe the pleasure? You've come to return the little witch?" Diz asked with a chuckle.

"You touched her. You RUINED HER! SHE WAS MINE!" I screamed summoning my keyblade. "Nonsense I never would have.-" I cut him off summoning my keyblade and knocking him down with a blow to the head. I smacked and he was on the floor he raised his arm to defend himself I beat him with it I heard a CRACK as I broke one his arm. The hard metal must've shattered his bone I smiled. Another smack. There was blood this time. I didn't know how long I took. I beat him. I didn't stop until he stopped moving. He was on the floor in a pool of blood. I kicked him one last time and spit on him. Then I walked up to Naminé's room. I picked up a bag and started filling it with her underwear and her dresses. I emptied out all of the drawers then I went back into the basement. Diz was gone. Was he a nobody? Did Nobodies fade away when they died? I picked up a journal. I wanted to make sure Naminé couldn't have kids. It was more for me really. Let me get this straight. I don't want any kids. I'm fine with our little "arrangement" and I don't want anything changing about it.

Unless, she somehow magically fell in love with me. That isn't going to happen. I threw down the journal. It was more bullshit about hearts. This guy really had no life. I thought about burning the place down. Nah. What if some cats or something lived in here and I accidentally killed them? I would feel so bad. Instead I went to a lingerie shop. I browsed quietly hopefully no annoying sales people would come bother me. White seemed to be her signature color. White made her blue eyes stand out. I paid for my purchases and got some sea salt ice cream. I opened a portal and walked on to the clock tower. I took a bite and was pushed by a pair of arms. I gasped as those same pair of arms hoisted me back up onto the platform, "SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Axel screamed I choked on my frozen treat "YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed "Fine, then Roxy next time I'll just let you die!" Axel replied laughing He took an ice cream from my bag and started eating it. "Where's Xion?" He asked "Isn't she with you?" I said Axel shook his head "I heard she had a solo mission today." He said running his fingers through his red spikes. I heard a dark portal behind me. Xion came out looking flushed and breathless breathing heavy.

"Hey little girl; Wow, you look like you were having fun." Axel said smirking. Xion blushed crimson She grabbed a Popsicle and shoved it in her mouth. "Oh yeah baby" Axel laughed Xion choked and smacked him "Don't worry Xion, We love you." I said "You all fucking better." She replied licking at the frozen Popsicle. "How was your mission?" Axel asked elbowing her "The usual." Xion replied she shifted her coat revealing a bright purple mark "IS THAT A HICKEY?" Axel yelled "NO! IT'S A BRUISE FROM A HEARTLESS!" Xion screamed "OH MY GOD IT'S A HICKEY!" Axel screamed I laughed finishing my own Popsicle. I got up and stretched. "I feel a little tired today; I think I'm going to RTC early." I said "AW! ROXY NO DON'T LEAVE XION IS GONNA TELL US ABOUT HER SECRET BOYFRIEND!" Axel yelled

I laughed and opened a portal. I walked into my room and my captive was laying there in her bed. Her eyes were wide open but they were blank. I touched her skin. Ice cold. I turned up the heater and I took a glance at her food tray. She hadn't eaten a thing. I threw my spare blanket over her and started heating up some water for tea. I tossed out her breakfast in the hallway and sat her up. She was like a doll as wrapped the blanket around her. The kettle whistled and I handed her a cup of tea. I had some paperwork to do so I kissed her on her head she responded with a shiver. Followed by a shriek. She screamed so loud I thought everybody would hear her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "Ssh. It's okay. It's alright love. Look see? I'm holding you. Everything is going to be okay." I said I tried calming her down. Nothing was working. No shit dumbass you raped her. SON OF A BITCH! I grabbed her and threw her in my closet not even caring that she was pounding on the door and screaming. I locked it from the outside.

I walked into the hallway and went into the paper work room. In my head I could still hear her crying. I tried to shake it off as I filled out my report writing some bullshit about me going to the movies and the mall on my day off. I looked at the chore wheel in the kitchen. Marluxia had dinner duty. The chance of us going to have some sort of French cuisine. He learned the dishes from the village in Beast's Castle or La Cité des Cloches was high. I walked past the kitchen and I could already hear him singing 'Be Our Guest' in French. I shook my head and hoped it wasn't something weird like escargot or whatever. I made my way into Vexen's laboratory. 'The Chilly Academic' was at his laboratory table. "Hey Vex, I'm having trouble sleeping." I said "Thirteen? Didn't I just give you a dose of sleeping pills last week?" Vexen said staring at me skeptically.

"Yeah, Um... I used them all. Could you um… You know do you have any syringes I could use?" I said "Thirteen are you aware the doses in those sleeping pills could have killed you in a week if you used them all?" Vexen replied God, I hate this guy. "Well, I was sharing them." I lied. "Thirteen you must realize the dangers of sharing prescription medication. If another member is having sleeping problems you will refer them to me do you understand?" Vexen said . Yeah, like I'm going to refer any of my friends to an asshole who got his Medical License from a box of frosted flakes. I nodded and he gave me seven small syringes with needles covered up by caps. I want you back here next week Key of Destiny for your new prescription. If I find out you've been 'sharing' these I'll have you reported to Xemnas." He said I nodded again "Thank you." I said leaving . Vexen's so fucking stupid; Like Xemnas would actually care if any of us were sharing pills. As long as we were worshiping Kingdom Hearts or whatever. I walked by the kitchen "C'est la fête, c'est la fête…" Marluxia hummed. I walked into 'The library that never was."

I picked up a few books. I didn't like watching television like most other members. So I wanted Naminé to have something to read maybe we could talk about the books we'd read. I picked up a few 'the good wives's guide', Flowers in the attic, and a few other ones with titles I'd read before. By the time I got back to my room the common room was getting quite full. I walked back into my room. Naminé was still in the closet she had grown quiet now so I listened at the door and heard her small even breathing. I decided I'd leave her in there until after dinner for a punishment.

Way to go psycho. She's going to love you so much after this. I ignored my thoughts and turned on my Xbox. The last couple of hours before dinner would be with Edward Kenway and the Assassins. I must've fallen asleep. Because I heard Saix announce on the intercom that dinner was ready. "Bye Naminé." I said I walked into the Dining room and the whole place drowning in flower petals "ROXAS I SAVED YOU A SEAT! Axel called I sat next to him while Xion sat in front of us. "MONSIEUR MADMOISELLE IT'S IS WITH DEEPEST PRIDE AND PLEASURE THAT THE DINING ROOM PROUDLY PRESENTS! YOUR DINNER!" Marluxia bellowed at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP!" Xigbar yelled "Well! Today I have cooked and slaved over to prepared you a bacon wrapped filet mignon with roasted red potatoes seasoned with parsley. French cut green beans served with almonds and fried onions. For the appetizer I have made you a French Onion soup." Marluxia said as he pranced around the kitchen throwing rose petals. He brought out the soup. The chair next to me was empty so I put my full bowl down there and in minutes was given another one. What? Naminé has to eat too. I ate dinner while Zexion opened his book and asked Xion about her day. Axel looked at her. But she shook her head no. We're really careful about that kind of stuff. You're not allowed to date. But everybody including yours truly had broken that rule several times. Well, I only broke it once. The one time is sleeping hopefully, in my closet. Besides if you listen closely at night you can hear Axel fucking Larxene through the walls.

She wasn't pleasant. But she wasn't going to kill you if you said hi to her. Besides there's a rumor going around that Saix helps Xemnas shake out his sheets. If you know what I mean. I don't know about anyone else. I stuck my spoon in my soup and twisted the cheese around it. I took a bite of the warm gooey onion flavored cheese. Mm… It was so good. I wondered if Naminé would like it. "Roxas its soup not an orgasm you don't have to enjoy it so much." Axel said I coughed on the beef broth and Larxene laughed at me "Failure. Can't you even eat soup right? What a wittle-Baby." She said with her sharp tongue I stuck my tongue out picked up the other bowl of soup and hid it behind me. I walked out of the dining room picking up a plate from a cart taking a few wrapped silverwares as well "ROXY NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Axel called I went to my room and came back, Marluxia was handing out the plates "Can I have one?" I asked innocently "They said you perhaps already had taken yours since I counted thirteen plates instead of our usual fourteen." Marluxia said

"Um, No. I went to my room for an aspirin because I wasn't feeling well." I lied flawlessly. "Perhaps it was Demyx. He always wants more." Marluxia said handing me a plate. I walked into my bedroom and put the first plate beside the second. I pulled out a fold up card table from under my bed and a fold up chair. I grabbed my chair with wheels from the desk. I pondered if I should light candles.

Nah. Room's dim enough. I walked over to the closet opening it . If she wanted a fight she was going to get one. But I wasn't in the mood for one. I unlocked the door and of course she jumped at me. I twisted her around until she was kneeling down with her breasts pressing on the bed. "We've two options today darling." I whispered into her ear "One," I said tightening my grip "Is that I ravish you until you fall apart at the seams." I said pressing myself into her ass. "Or two, you can sit down and have dinner with me." I said she looked at me. "I hate you. I'm going to kill you." She hissed "Dinner it is!" I said pulling her over to the chair before realizing she was still naked. Not that I minded. "Some Clothes Milady?" I asked she didn't answer. But her eyes said yes. I opened a drawer and pulled out one of my clean shirts. She snatched it from me and put it on. I pulled out a chair for her she didn't sit down. I grabbed her wrist and yanked. She sat on the chair. I sat in front of her watching her poke at her soup.

"You haven't eaten all day beloved. You must be starving." I said she put down her spoon. She was a fighter. "If you don't eat I'll tie you to the chair force feed you and then throw you naked to the other members." I spat at her. She picked up the spoon and started eating. "Isn't it nicer when you don't fight?" I said cutting into my steak. Marluxia was one hell of a cook. She finished eating her soup and then I pushed her plate of steak in front of her. "Eat more." I ordered. I heard Larxene's drunken cries through the hallway. "I love you." I whispered to her taking her hand . She tried jerking it away but I held it. My eyes stared lovingly into her terrified deer-in-headlights look. "Finish eating beloved." I chided moving a piece of hair from her face. She ate, slower than before. She had finished the whole thing. "Desserts?" I asked she looked away. Her stomach grumbled, I smiled "Just a moment." I whispered I turned around and locked the door behind me. I went into the dining area everybody was drunk. Well except for Xion. Axel and Larxene were nowhere to be. Demyx was swinging on a chandelier. Zexion was blushing and trying to play cards with Luxord and Lexaeus. Luxord was getting felt up by Marluxia and Demyx was playing music a drunk Xigbar was dancing to. I spotted what I was looking for. Two Red velvet cupcakes.

I picked them up and walked to the freezer pulling out some ice cream. I arranged the cupcakes and the ice cream on the tray before moving back to my room. I walked in; Naminé wasn't sitting at the table. I sighed and put down the tray. I looked around the room then turned around and slammed the door shut behind me. I caught Naminé's arm with my hand. I shoved her back into her chair. I handed her a cupcake and she sat down with it "Eat." I commanded. She looked at me I pretended to ignore it as she picked up the spoon "My love, I was wondering. Do you prefer showers or baths?" I asked she turned pale "You need one…." I purred as she finished her ice cream and her cupcake. I smiled and picked up the array of dirty clothes on the floor. I changed my sheets and threw them in the laundry chute. I changed them and she just stood there as I pulled away the card table.

"I've got a present for you…." I sang She looked at me "But you've two options." I said "Get the fuck away from me you filthy fucking pig!" She shouted "Now," I chided "One! You'll bathe with me and I'll give you these." I said pulling out the duffle bag from under my bed and showing her the array of dresses and nightgowns. I had pulled from her closets and drawers. "Orr… You can wear this if you bathe alone." I said pulling out the lingerie I had picked out at twilight town. It was white and covered in tiny pink roses made out of ribbon. "I-I want to shower alone…" She said running into the bathroom. I made the bed and waited until the shower was on. I stripped off my clothes and threw them into the hamper as well. Then I walked into the shower. She screamed. As I saw her rubbing her skin raw with the loofah. I grabbed it from her and she started crying. "Go away! I'm fucking filthy because of you! Go away!" She shouted I picked her up and scrubbed her body with careful strokes. Pushing her into the wall so she couldn't run away from me.

"I love you." I whispered to her. I started kissing her neck. I started sucking on it. That's all I wanted. I moaned biting into it. I pulled away and she had a bright red hickey. I started scrubbing my shampoo into her hair. Ugh, it was so weird to smell my scent on her. I would have to go buy her some better more feminine scents. She gave up I finished washing her and washed myself. I turned off the shower and walked picked her up. Careful not to slip on the tiled floor I set her on the bed and pulled her lingerie over her head. I slipped her between my fresh clean sheets. I crawled in next to her pulling her into me she let out another whimper. I silenced her with a kiss.

A kiss she was too traumatized to fight. I moaned into her mouth. She gasped when I moved my tongue around with hers nipping at her lip. I pulled her arms behind her back holding her wrists. "Say you're mine." I whispered pulling her closer. "N-no…Roxas please don't. Please, please." She whispered. Her eyes were clenched shut ."Say you're mine." I said over gripping her wrists. She whimpered "I'm yours…" She whispered. "Louder." I commanded "I am yours…" She said tears welling up in her eyes. I kissed them away licking them afterwards. "Yes you are. I made you mine." I said

This is her fault. All of it.

~End of Angel Chapter one~

There we go guys!

I really hope you liked it I've been working on this story for such a long time!

If you want an update I'll have to get four reviews!

~Special thanks!~

Kitaru Hakiashi and FairyNight-NaluLover

Thanks for reviewing guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I'm so glad you're here!!! This story got a lot of hits last time so I'm super excited!!! I was going to post this earlier but I couldn't :/
> 
> Anyway I hope you like itttt!!
> 
> Please leave your comments!! I adore them!! :) 
> 
> Special Thanks to  
> Kiss and tell for subscribing!!!


	3. Lover's death

~Angel part two~

"Naminé?" I whispered clutching her body to my own. This was so right. She felt so right. "Y-Yes?" She whispered "I love you." I said she started to cry again. Well. We were nobodies. I don't know if she was pretending to cry or if she actually was. Maybe being a nobody to a Princess of Heart did that to you. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. Her naked chest was pressing against mine. I picked up the blanket pulling it closer to make her warmer. She was still sobbing. I didn't know how to comfort her. I raped her. Twice. I was the last person she wanted comfort from but I was the only person she was going to get it from. I didn't know how to make her sleep without drugging her. I didn't know how to comfort her. "Do you want a bath?" I asked She sobbed I felt like if I let her take one alone she'd kill herself. I just know she would. I got out of bed.

Since Naminé came I had been bathing more often. Usually one shower a day. In the morning or at night if I woke up late. It had been only one day and I was on my third. I started lighting some candles trying to be romantic. I guess. You can't be romantic. You raped her. I picked her up and she sobbed louder. Even louder as I tore away the blanket covering her. I laid her in the hot bath water and stepped in. She was lying on top of me.

Still sobbing but she seemed more comfortable. I picked up a loofah and scrubbed her gently washing away my seed from inside her legs. I stroked her core and she screamed. I covered her hand with my mouth "If you fucking scream again I will silt your fucking throat. Not deep enough to kill you but deep enough so you'll be silent for-fucking-ever!" I said she was quiet. Swallowing an occasional sob, I thrusted the loofah at her "Wash me." I whispered I turned around so she was behind me. I felt her scrub at my back. I moaned softly as her fingers traced my muscles leaning into the edge of the tub. I turned around and let her wash my chest with a sort of satisfied grin. I know she hated me. But I loved her I picked her up and kissed her forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist "I'm tired…Aren't you?" I asked she had stopped crying. I smiled lovingly kissing her. Before I collapsed into bed lying on her chest "Goodnight Naminé." I whispered. She whimpered.

I moaned in irritation as I heard my alarm beeping. I shut it off and rolled over to face Naminé I kissed her lips and smiled snuggling into bed with her for a moment longer. The snooze button started beeping and I groaned as I had to get up. I covered her with the blankets promising to bring her breakfast in bed. I dressed in pajamas, partly because it was earlier than I thought. Most of the members were still asleep. I walked past Xion's room I could hear her bed squeaking and some soft voices. Not suggestive enough for me to believe she was having sex. But enough for me to assume somebody was accompanying her in bed. I looked at the chore wheel.

Axel had breakfast duty. I groaned and walked into the kitchen Waffles. Naminé would like waffles. I had been craving them since Demyx made them. I quietly made them using the automatic waffle maker they had in the kitchen. I cut up a few strawberries; I grabbed a few muffins and a small kettle of hot water for tea. I walked by a bed ragged Axel "You're up this early Roxy?" He sighed "Yeah, I just want to get today done with." I said "You don't want my breakfast?" He fake sobbed "Not in the mood for burnt toast" I said walking out "its PRONNOUNCED BLACKENED!" Axel screamed I carried the tray to Naminé smiling as she seemed to have just woken up. "Good morning my love." I whispered to her "Suck a cock." She yelled perhaps getting her strength back from the sleep. I gave her waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream "Eat." I commanded she ate obediently. Perhaps remembering the closet incident. "I have a surprise for you my Angel." I said "Are you going to let me go home?" She asked timidly. "Nope." I said smiling so you're going to kill yourself?" She said finishing off her waffles "Nope." I said "Tell me then. Enlighten me." She said sarcastically. I finished my waffles. I took out the dirty trays and smiled

I pulled back a rug and fished a key out of my pocket. "Surprise." I whispered. Below the rug was a trapdoor. "Come on…" I whispered coming down the ladder. She followed me. More out of fear than actual curiosity. I swear she was expecting some sort of sex dungeon. It was a nice bedroom. Color washed back into her face. I'd spent awhile working on it. See, all of the bedrooms in Castle Oblivion had rooms below them. I assumed they'd be there in case we got more members. I just casted a spell over the vacant room below mine so nothing but the keyblade would unlock it.

I cut a hole in the floor and got rid of all the gross Organization furniture and added some nice girl furniture. The bed had white sheets and a pink spread. There was a small stove and refrigerator to the left and a small table to the right and there was a bookcase. Then there was a closet and a small bathroom. "People will get suspicious if I tell them they can't visit me in my room. You'll stay here until I get back from missions." I said. Of course she ran towards the door screaming "The room's soundproof." I yelled. I grabbed her pulling her over to me smiling as she struggled and we eventually landed on her bed. I kissed her lips and she was screaming again "Christ! I just wanted to fucking kiss you!" I yelled

"Can't I fucking kiss you?" I yelled she looked away "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I FUCKING LOVE YOU LET ME FUCKING KISS YOU!" I screamed the shocked look on her face. Like I was going to kill her. I picked up her face moaning as I sloppily kissed her. My hand running down her curves to her breasts I pulled away and kissed harder. She let out a small scream as I let go of her and she fell back on the bed. I jumped on top of her trying to tickle her and giving up as I lay down next to her. My face buried into her body inhaling her scent. She rolled over and threw me off the bed. I grabbed her and pulled her under me. She was on her hands and knee. I pressed my morning wood to her ass. I didn't want to do this. She had to know who was boss. She had to pay. "Stop… Stop…Not again…" she begged. I threw her on the bed. She rolled into a tiny ball and grabbed her ankles. I pulled her to the end of the bed then, I ravished her mouth for a moment.

I forced her to wrap her legs around my waist and I pressed her up against the headboard kissing at her neck. She whimpered and I rolled over so we were on the bed. Fuck, this was taking too long. I seized her and forced her on her hands and knees. For a moment I fingered her then lapped at her womanhood her orgasm rocking her within seconds. I needed her wet. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down to my knees. Then I took off my shirt. She squeaked when I entered her. I was trying to take it slow. Her tears kept falling. I pounded harder closing my eyes breathing in her scent trying to ignore her tears. Dominance. I had to be dominant. I pulled her arms from underneath her and she fell, I held her hands behind her back. Then I let go using her hips for support. She got back up and I pushed her down forcefully but gentle. I felt her squeezing. She was close. I bent over pressing my chest to her back. I sandwiched her between the myself and mattress on her bed. My head nuzzled into her neck. I bit hard and sucked. She screamed as I squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples rolling and pulling on them. She cried out. I pulled her face to the side and kissed her roughly. I felt her contract around my member. "That's it baby. Sshhhh…. That's it baby, cum…Cum for Roxas."

I whispered seductively. She screamed letting go and I grunted as her orgasm hit me, her womb was so hot. A few more thrusts and my hot seed gushed inside I then collapsed on top of her. I stayed inside for a minute to catch my breath. I pulled out and kissed her head nuzzling into her golden locks "I love you." I said pretending just for a minute it was consensual. "I hate you. I despise you." She spat. I pulled out roughly throwing her on the bed in the process while I proceeded to dress. "Find some fucking clothes." I said climbing the ladder up to my room. Then I realized all her clothes were up here.

Oh fucking well. I got dressed and walked outside Axel and Xion were waiting for me in the common room. I smiled and walked to them "Where are we going today?" I asked "We have to kill some heartless in La Cité des Cloches." Xion said struggling to pronounce the French word "Let's go then." I said smiling we walked through a dark portal we came out the other side and there seemed to be a festival going on. I could see ladies dancing and children playing. "Let's hurry up and kill some heartless I'm starving." Xion moaned rubbing her stomach. "YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY BREAKFAST EITHER?" Axel exclaimed she shook her head.

Truth is told Axel was better at dinner than breakfast. He would light up the grill and make us all steaks and burgers. He would recruit a few of us to get the tables with the grills in them from the basement and we would have Yakiniku, basically meant meat and vegetables we grilled ourselves. We spotted a few shadow heartless then ran towards them. I swung my keyblade using a few fire attacks Axel threw his Chakrams at the heartless "There's too many!" Xion yelled getting trampled on by a type of heartless wearing armor. I swung my keyblade and they disappeared "Cure!" I shouted leaves engulfed Xion and she got up and dusted herself off. "We have to find the source." Axel observed "THERE'S MORE!" I shouted running after them. Xion whacked a heartless with her keyblade and four others showed up. Axel threw his Chakrams at them "We must be getting closer to the source!" Axel yelled I hoped so. I swallowed another elixir throwing one to Xion and another to Axel. I ran towards the street and fought off more heartless. They seemed to be getting bigger the farther we went as well as multiplying. I was breathless as we finally approaching the end of the town.

We ran into an empty field "I think that's the last of them." Axel breathed "I hope so." Xion silently prayed. Then the field set on fire. A heartless started dancing in the middle of it. The flames grew and so did the heartless. "It's the Gypsy Dancer." Axel exclaimed "The one we were sent to kill? LET'S DO IT!" I screamed I threw my keyblade at it using my strike raid. The heartless danced with flames throwing its sash around. Then it shot water out of its hands. "Holy shit!" Xion yelled "Fire and water? How are we supposed to beat that?" I yelled "NO IDEA!" Xion yelled "What's a weakness to both fire and water?" Axel mumbled throwing his Chakrams. I ran towards her attacking her feet and then jumping up to attach her belly button. I did a few dodge rolls and started hitting her back. She crashed her sash down. Then she danced setting the sand on fire. I didn't know what she was aiming for but the sand rose up and she shot needles of glass at all of us. Xion screamed and I bit my lip as ice cut through my coat. Glass….Glass is clear. Fire hates water but... ICE! "ICE! ICE! HIT IT WITH ICE!"I yelled as it grabbed me with its sash and hung me upside down. I swung my keyblade at it "WHERE'S THE WEAKSPOT?" Xion yelled shooting ice at the heartless. The heartless swung me upward I hit the gem on her forehead and she withered in pain

"HERE THE PURPLE GEM!" I yelled out Xion shot ice at it I fell to the floor. "Ow." I muttered then I got up and ran to the heartless hitting at her gem before she knocked me down. Axel threw his Chakrams at her. She spewed fire at all of us then attempted to drown us with water from the rain. Xion threw ice attacks at her and she lit fires all over the field then extinguished them with water. There was so much smoke we couldn't breathe. "Roxas throw me." Xion said "I don't think I can." I said coughing "I can hit the gem if you throw me." She promised "I don't think I'm strong enough. You can't fly." I said dodging some water attacks. Xion ran over to Axel she was doing cartwheels in attempt to get to him faster "Axel!" She screamed "What!" He yelled throwing his Chakrams. "THROW ME!" She yelled "What if you get hurt?" Axel yelled "Yeah Xion! It's just a stupid heartless we can kill it tomorrow!" I yelled "JUST THROW ME!" Xion screamed Axel picked her up by her waist and threw her. She jammed her keyblade into the purple gem. The Gypsy Dancer screamed as it faded releasing a giant heart.

"Let's get some lunch." Axel said helping me up as Elixirs rained from the sky. Xion Axel and I filled our pockets with them and headed back to the village. I groaned as we sat down at small outdoor café. My neck was bruised and my arms hurt. Briefly, I wished Naminé would give me a massage willingly. I shook it off as I ordered a glass of soda. "Christ these missions suck." Axel moaned "I knowwwww….." Xion whimpered into her menu "I think I'll have beef stew." I said "Roxy, I swear food is all you think about." Xion said "Xi, if food is on his mind nothing is wrong." Axel chided gently.

"Do you think we can go home after this?" I asked hoping to see Naminé earlier than I expected "Nah, We have to kill at least a few more." Axel said "But we were only sent to kill the 'Gypsy Dancer'." Xion protested. "Yeah, But you know Saix he'll bitch and moan about how he sent TWO keyblade wielders on one mission. He expected more hearts blah blah." Axel said "How does he even know how many hearts we collect?" I asked nibbling on a breadstick. "Like, he has anything better to do." Xion said "He could help Mansex was his sheets again." I suggested. We all laughed as hard as we could. "Do you think he's top or bottom?" Axel asked "STOP STOP I CANT BREATHE!" Xion whimpered clutching her stomach. The waiter came and took our order looking at us strangely and we all busted into laughter again. I picked up another breadstick and tore it up throwing it to a few birds. "We should come here more often." I said sipping my soda "We should. It's so nice here. Do you think we could visit that church before we leave?" Xion asked "Well…" Axel said we both looked at him with puppy eyes "Sure! We all come home from missions late sometimes." Axel said "We'll just tell Saix we couldn't find the heartless or something!" Xion said "Yeah and when we found it, the heartless was really hard to beat!" I said.

I loved my friends. Maybe if Naminé behaved enough one day she could meet them! She could meet them and we could all hang out and be friends. The waiter brought our order and refilled our drinks. "Look, it's in a bowl made out of bread." Xion said poking at my stew "I didn't know they made bowls out of bread…How they wash them?" I asked "You don't wash it. You eat it. No dishes you know?" Axel said "Oh." I replied Xion smiled and went to eat her salad "Why are you eating that?" I asked. "I just wanted a nice salad today. It's got dressing, chicken, croutons, bacon bits and deviled eggs." She said taking a bite "Great, We just have to make sure you get enough." Axel said "Bleh, You boys suck. Whatever you want and you gain no weight." She said gently mocking them I patted my stomach and stuck my tongue out. I quietly ate my stew

"Hey Roxy, I've a joke for you." Axel said I nodded "Okay so this couple is at make out point okay?" Axel snickered "This isn't gonna be gross is it?" Xion asked "Shut up Xion," Axel said "Is it?" She pressed on "Shut up!" Axel whispered "OKAY! So the boy says 'I wish I had a flash light and the girl says 'Me too, you've been eating grass for half an hour." Axel said I started laughing Xion started screaming about "EWWWWW!" She yelled I laughed harder until I could feel the carbonation in my nostrils. To calm down I tore up and extra bread sticks and threw it some birds. They came closer and Xion threw more bread to them watching as they pecked it up and ate it. "You two are such idiots they're just birds!" Axel yelled scaring them off.

"Aww…." Xion whimpered Axel realizing he actually upset her spoke up. "Relax I know an awesome place where the parrots will come sit on you in 'Deep Jungle' we can go sometime." Axel said Xion blushed "I've already been there." She smiled "With your boyfriend?" I teased "We'll have to meet this guy sometime. We have to approve." Axel said. Xion finished her salad "Let's go to the church." I said Xion nodded and we paid the bill. We walked to the church killing heartless we came into contact with. There were fewer heartless practically none. Our job was done. We walked into the church. I walked in and felt the rush of cool air. Xion was busy running around taking pictures like a typical tourist. Axel was sitting down idly lighting and lighting candles to freak out the nuns. I walked around admiring the stained glass windows. Since it was about noon the pastors were passing out bowls of soup to some homeless people.

Among them a gypsy had set up her shop. I came close to it and admired a few of the trinkets. "Do you have any love spells or magic mirrors?" I teased She nodded her green eyes "I do actually." She said I looked at her. "Pick out a necklace; I'll cast a spell on it." She said I looked around. A light blue or white was defiantly Naminé's color. I picked out the light blue one. She started whispering into it. It glowed for a minute and she handed it to me. "It'll make her love? Me?" I asked the gypsy nodded petting her goat. "As for mirrors, I have these. Go ahead and pick one." She said I picked up one, it was silver the metal was heavy and glass roses adored the edges "Show me Naminé." I asked the mirror politely. Naminé was lying in her bed crying. Her eyes, red and teary. I listened to her sobs and heard her trying to sing herself a lullaby. I sucked in a breath. "I'll take both of them." I said handing her a rather large pouch of Munny. "Roxas, it's time for us to go. If you still want to eat some ice cream." Axel said I nodded "Thanks for your-"I turned around the gypsy was gone. I looked around "Yeah, I saw her too. They do that. Look I think she's scared of that creepy old guy we'd better go." Axel said I nodded and proceeded to walk behind him to the dark portal.

It was hot as hell at the clock tower. We picked up some ice cream bars from the freezer we kept in there Axel was already stripping off his coat. Xion had hers off too "It's fucking hot." She moaned fanning herself. I agreed. I pulled off my tank top and she flipped me and Axel off. "Fuck you guysssss!" She said "Free the nippplessss!" I chanted running over to tickle her "FREE THE NIPPLE! FEMINISM YAY!" I yelled as we toppled over from the edge to the inside of the clock tower. "Whoa! Whoa! Be careful you too." Axel said I smiled and helped her up "WAIT XION IS ROXAS YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND?" Axel yelled "NO!" We both yelled in unison. I heard a whistle. "I got to go." Xion yelled "Hm?" I asked "I gotta go" Xion said as she got up and ran down the stairs grabbing her coat. "Wonder what's up with her?" I asked Axel shrugged "It's not even that hot." Axel said "It is too! Just because you have flames powers and thus so are immune to heat!" I yelled "Yup, the flames never bothered me anyway." Axel said I groaned and stretched Axel's cellphone started ringing. I could hear the familiar ringtone and he groaned. He answered "Yeah, Yeah….OKAY! OKAY! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" He hung up and groaned "What's up?" I asked "Fucking Saix, Jesus." Axel said pulling his tank top on. "I'm sorry Axe." I said "It's cool, he's just mad I haven't been doing 'the proper paperwork'." Axel scoffed

"We should be getting back." I said picking up my heavy cloak. "Yeah, I'll do that shit paperwork and see you at dinner." He said. I opened a dark portal and walked into my room. I pondered wondered how Naminé was. Since she had been alone all day. I went over the imaginary check list in my brain, was there food in the little refrigerator? Yes. Was there drinks? Yes. Did I stock the little cupboards with pots and pans if she decided to cook? Yes. Did I make sure she had crayons and sketch books? Yes. Did you lock the trap door? Shit. I ran through the subspace and walked into my room "NAMINE?" I called I looked down. Naminé was lying on the floor next to her was a bottle of my sleeping pills. Opened and on the floor.

~End of chapter two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! :D 
> 
> How are you doing? :D!!!!!  
> I'm so glad to see you all!!!!   
> I just want to let you know that I adore all of you and I love that you're here reading this!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!
> 
> Special Thanks to the two Guests that left kudos!!! :) :) :)


	4. Breathe

~Angel part 3~

"SHIT! NAMINE!" I screamed I picked her up and dragged her to the tub. "Sshhhh Baby no, no no…Baby no!" I whispered I picked her up by her hair and stuck my fingers down her throat. She threw up. I counted the little pills. Twenty-seven…twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and thirty! Shit the bottle had ninety. I dragged her into the tub with me and turned on the shower. "Sora…" She whimpered

I started to splash water in her face. "Naminé, Naminé wake up, wake up! I love you don't die…Don't die... Don't you die on me." I begged. I lightly smacked her face. Nothing shit! "Jesus what the fuck did you do!" I screamed I stuck my fingers down her throat again but nothing came out. I didn't know what to do Vexen can't know, nobody can know nobody…Here…HERE! I pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. I put my ear by her lips and listened nothing! Fuck! I grabbed a compact from the counter and shoved it under her nose.

The glass fogged, she was breathing….She was breathing! Good this was great! I opened a dark portal and picked her up; I didn't know where I was going. My first and only thought was a hospital. Somewhere I could take her so she would get well. I came outside of the portal and started screaming. People surrounded me. Nurses somebody with a stretcher grabbed her and shined a light into her eyes. I ran behind them but ushered to the waiting room. All I could do was wait, A man came out and handed me a stack of paper work. Name: Naminé. Relation: Husband. I finished filling it out and handed them to the lady at the desk. A man came from the emergency room "Are you Roxas?" He asked "Yes." I replied "My name is Dr. Auron, your wife is extremely lucky. She had two seizures and she's slipped into a coma. We're trying to wake her. But she hasn't made any progress. Perhaps you can wake her?" He persuaded I nodded and he led me to her room.

"Hi Naminé." I said sitting next to her. I laced my fingers with hers. She didn't move. "You know what this room needs? Some flowers." I said. She didn't stir. The oxygen mask hissed. "Roxas, did your wife mention any reason why she'd like to kill herself?" Auron asked I shook my head "I came home from work and I heard a clunk and I found her in the shower naked. I drove her over here as soon as I could." I said. I wasn't used to lying; in fact I was only good enough to the point where I'd get away with whatever I was lying about. He drabbled on about suicidal loved ones and what I could do to help her; meaning I'd fooled him. He walked out I looked outside the window trying to find out where we were. Then I picked up a brochure lying in the bed "Destiny Islands Memorial Medical Center." I read aloud.

The cover had a picture of a kid holding a bear hooked up to all sorts of machines. It was too depressing to look at. I flipped it over and put it on her night stand. "I hate hospitals, don't ever do this again." I whispered with a light chuckle. She whimpered and I patted her hand. "So Naminé, you've got to wake up soon. How are you going to see Sora again if you don't?" I said squeezing lightly. She stirred. That's it. I wanted to rip Sora's head off. Or maybe, just rip out his throat or cut off his hands and watch him bleed to death. Naminé was mine. I couldn't have her thinking that way about another "man". But she couldn't die. No no no no NO. She's my wife. She can't die. I needed her.

"Sora." She whispered reaching out. I took her hand and brought it back to her other one "No, baby it's me. I love you and I need you. You have to wake up." I said nuzzling into her abdomen. 'Sora' she muttered reaching to touch my hair. I froze. This was the first time she'd touched me on her own accord . But it was because she wanted Sora. I couldn't wait to rip that bastard's head off. I felt Naminé's blanket get wet. I was crying? This was strange. I hadn't told myself to cry. I wiped my tears and breathed. I heard a trolley through the halls "Flowers?" A sweet old woman asked peeking through the doorway I nodded and walked over to her. I bought a dozen white roses in a vase and put them on her bedside table. It was getting late now. A nurse came in and gave me a fold up bed; I pulled it next to Naminé and laid in it. It was so weird. I could hear beeping and Naminé's pulse machine. I was so tired. It was soothing in a way. The light dimmed I could hear Naminé's shallow breaths. Before I knew it I was asleep. I moaned in irritation as the cold air hit me. Jesus, hospital air conditioners sucked.

I went over to the window and opened it moving the Curtin out of the way. "Look Nami, the sun's out here to tell you hello…" I whispered breathing in the humid tropical breeze. It was a comfortable temperature now. Maybe Naminé and I would come here for a honey moon. Oh who am I kidding? Never she's gonna hate me forever. "Um Excuse me?" A nurse whispered breaking me out of my thoughts I looked up "Um, the Doctor says she might wake up any day now. She'll be released as soon as she wakes. He has some questions about the amount of bruising on her vaginal area.

He says the bruises are too um…forceful to be from masturbation. He was also concerned about the amount of bruises on her arms, waist and thighs. Do you know anything about this?" She asked "I know she's fucking coming home as soon as you leave." I thought bitterly. "She… She'll disappear from time to time; I don't have the heart to ask where she is or where she goes. All I can do is keep asking her to come home." I said in my innocent boy voice. The nurse muttered something about coming back to check on her later I shut the door after she left. Then I ran to Naminé. I peeled off her heart monitors and gently slid the IV out of her arm. I bandaged it and pulled off her pulse check. Then I picked her up. She groaned as I grabbed my duffle bag and opened up a dark portal.

I stepped through it and was back in her room. I pulled back the pink comforter and laid her down. I ran back through the dark corridor to the hospital and brought back the vase of white flowers. There. She would wake up. I wouldn't leave the room until she woke up. I climbed the latter in my room. Nobody had been snooping. Of course they hadn't. I was a master with locks. Nobody could fucking open a door I locked. I picked up a clean pair of pajamas, my toiletries and a pair of boxers. At least I could shower. She'd hopefully be asleep for a few more hours. I went to her room and walked into the bathroom. I left the door open. I'd seen her naked vice versa, it didn't matter. I turned on the hot water and walked under the shower sprays. I scrubbed all the grime off and washed my hair.

My mind wandered. I had refrained from fucking her here. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I wanted her to have somewhere to feel clean. Fuck that. I went to grab my shaving cream and I knocked over her soap. I picked it up and sniffed it. MMMmmmm… I moaned. It smelled just like her hair. I quietly began to stroke myself. I leaned one arm on the tile for the shower and stroked harder. I moaned imagining Naminé on her knees sucking on my length. I stroked my thumb over the head. Then I imagined pushing Naminé back on the bed. In my mind, I spread her legs and entered her. She wasn't screaming for help, she was moaning like she liked it. My grip tighted as I gave thrusts into my own hand. I sucked on my tongue like I had sucked on her nipples and pretended to hear her scream. I squeezed tighter imagining her screaming as she finished. I moaned and finished in my hand. I shook and rinsed one more time. I stepped out of the shower and had the sudden urge to cry.

Why didn't Naminé like me yet? You raped her you stupid fuck. I bought her flowers I kissed her and I held her. I wanted to be kissed and held. Why wouldn't she like me if I did that to her? Because you fucking raped her. She didn't want any of this you raped her. I wiped a few tears from my eyes. They said nobodies couldn't feel emotion. But I would think of Naminé never loving me and my chest would get all tight. I pulled on my boxers and my pajama pants. Then I pulled on the matching tank top and walked to Naminé's bed. She was still in a coma. Fuck I wasn't a doctor; she could be dead for all I know. Then I noticed something. A little white book under the dresser. I picked it up Dear Diary, I snapped it shut. It's her Diary… But how did she get it I didn't pack any books… Wait. . .

I was raped.

The sentence was in shaky handwriting. The smudged from what looked like tear drops. I flipped the next page.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what I did to deserve this. But whatever it was I'm sorry. Last night a boy came to my house. He took me to his room and . . . "Made me his" I still can't believe I actually got raped. He's asleep now. The monster sleeps in his bed. I dare not move enough to disturb him. He's given me these sleeping pills. I think I'll take another. He's gripping me tighter. I feel so disgusting. I want to die.

I looked at her comatose form. She was still breathing

Dear Diary,

He's left. I don't have any clothes. His stench makes me want to throw up. So wearing any of his clothes are out of the question, He's made me breakfast. I won't eat it. I'm so fucking disgusting now. I looked in his mirror. I am covered in bite marks and bruises. I still remember how he touched me. I don't want to throw up again. I feel so disgusting. I don't know if it's because he raped me… or because part of me feels like I liked it. There is no god. There never was any god. Is this a punishment? For Sora? Is this a punishment for what I did?

I flipped to the next page. Who was Sora? The next entry, dated the day she tried killing herself. The handwriting was shaky

Roxas took me to this room. It's furnished. It's got food. He wants me here forever. . . He left the door open. . . I can see the pills. . .I can't take it. I can't wait to see Sora again. I can't wait to see you, Sora.

The tears were falling. I couldn't stop them. I was pissed. Pissed. Who was Sora? Who the fuck was he? Why did Naminé love him? I loved her. I loved her and it was real love. He didn't rape her. She's got to wake up. She's got to fucking wake up. "Naminé" I yelled picking her up "Wake up, Wake up…" I said lightly smacking her. Shit. I held her to me and I cried tears mixed with her hair. I didn't feel anything. Tears just came down. Nobodies, we could copy human emotions. We couldn't feel. I was crying. Because I wanted to. Not because I felt like it. "Naminé, Naminé please baby please, please, please, please." I whispered. My tears were falling on her eyelids. "Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up." I whispered I held her closer I kissed her head. She started coughing I smacked her back a few times and she coughed, Naminé took one big breath and she woke up. I gasped; I grabbed her and held her

"What the fuck? NO GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" She screamed I kissed her neck and I kissed her cheeks and temples she started hitting at me. I nuzzled my face into her. "Ssh baby no, no baby." I said I grabbed her arms she kept hitting "I FUCKING SAID STOP!" I screamed she ceased immediately. I grabbed out the handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. "You, you need rest! You're going to stay in this fucking bed, until I think you're well enough!" I screamed. I covered her up and kissed her. I walked up stairs. Into my room and then into the hallway, it was empty. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few cans of soup "French onion or chicken with rice?" I pondered somebody grabbed me from behind "Woah! Roxy where you been?" Said the familiar voice

"AXEL!" I cried He hugged me "Hey Roxy! Where you been?" He asked "It's a long story…" I replied grabbing the Sea salt ice cream carton. "Saix is still pissed; Of course you're the keyblade master, so we couldn't open your room. Hey I've got some news." He said "Hm?" I asked getting bowls. "I've got to go to Castle Oblivion just a couple of days. To check on everything." He said "Just you?" He asked "Just me." He said picking up a cookie "So you'll meet me at the clock tower? Xion misses you too." Axel said "Nah, I'm not feeling too hot." I said "Come see us later then!" Axel said smirking "I will!" I replied. I took the cans of soup to my room and climbed down the ladder walking to the little kitchen area. I opened a can of chicken and rice soup and heated it up on the small stove. I turned around to see Naminé glaring at me and pulling on her handcuffs "You're going to get bruises." I chided pouring the hot soup into a bowl. I grabbed a TV tray, opening its legs I set it right above Naminé's waist I set down the soup and poured her a cold cup of tea.

"You've to eat now." I said pushing a spoon full of soup into her face. She turned away "Eat, eat please." I said trying not to lose my temper for the second time today. She had tried to kill herself, I felt inclined to be nice to her. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel infuriated. They said nobodies couldn't feel. We had not emotions. But right now, I feel like an empty slate. I want to be angry. I want to be angry but I can't. I' vet never been angry. I've only acted on impulses to scare her. The only thing I could feel was a burning desire to be with her and have her as my wife. But to be my wife, she had to fucking live. "This is the last time I'm going to ask nice Naminé. Eat please." I emphasized. She shook her head but then she got this dazed look over her face, I put the spoon in her mouth and she swallowed. "There we go…" I whispered a weight off my shoulders. She finished the soup and the tea. I unlocked her handcuffs and before I knew it she was asleep again. I washed the dishes and ate the remaining chicken soup. I climbed into bed next to her. Truth be told I'm exhausted.

This whole week exhausted me. Now I'd have to face Saix's wrath tomorrow morning. That could wait though. I said reaching over to Naminé and wrapping my arms around her. I pulled her closer, I needed a nap. I nuzzled into her neck. She started pushing me away. I smiled and gripped harder. "You're mine." I said playfully lifting up strands of hair. She stared to struggle again. I held on tighter. My arms moved to cradle hers as I realized she was getting more alert. I kissed her cheeks and stopped at her ear lobes. "Should I pierce them Nami? We could match." I said nipping at one of them. "Get the fuck off of me." She commanded "Such language!" I commented pretending to be shocked I kissed her, she opened her jaws to bite and I stuck my tongue inside. She moaned. I thought I would lose it. I pushed my tongue in deeper trying to get it louder. But no. I pulled away, to breathe. I wish I had some random nonsense to put on and fade out of while I forced Naminé to cuddle with me.

Naminé got up and ran. I looked up and she was throwing up the chicken soup I'd fed her earlier. She groaned and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet as I helped her to the sink and her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and glared at me. Then she rinsed out her mouth and stumbled to her bed. "Are you hungry?" I asked rinsing out a wash cloth. I walked towards her and dabbed her brow. "Don't touch me." She requested I shook my head. "I love you." I said lacing my hands with hers "Don't say that." She begged "I. Love. You." I responded. I filled up a kettle full of water and put it on the stove. Tea helped upset stomachs right? "Rest." I suggested sitting on the chair next to her. She flopped down getting that dazed look on her face. It was her floating in and out of conscious. "Hey Naminé, if you feel like dinner what sounds good?" I asked knowing she wouldn't answer. She mumbled something "Ham?" I asked

"Pot stickers." She whispered. I nodded "I'll get you some pot stickers. Just go to sleep now." I said patting her hands. She nodded and was out again. Saix came over the announcement "There is a mandatory meeting. I expect everyone to be there. Severe consequences will insure if you do not attend." I groaned then kissed Naminé. I turned off the lights and climbed upstairs. Then I pulled on a cloak and some shoes not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. I locked my room and walked down the hallway. I stepped into the elevator. It stopped and Demyx joined me strumming an air guitar. Then Larxene reading her 'Marquis de Sade' book. Pretty soon the elevator was packed. The elevator emptied onto the last floor. I sat in my chair and made sure I was comfortable before I pressed the button that made it rise with the others. Xion was soon next to me.

"Greetings," Xemnas began "I want to personally thank you all for showing up. Your hard work is essential to the revival of Kingdom Hearts. But as our goal seems to be just in our grasp. Yet, another problem arises with us. We have received reports of an unknown entity masquerading as a member of Organization XIII." Xemnas proclaimed Xion turned pale. "If anyone has any information about this imposter you may feel free to speak. If you are found to have information and you have hidden it from the rest of the Organization. You punishment will be insured." Xemnas spoke. Xion looked like she was going to throw up. "Be on the lookout in every world. Should you find him apprehend him immediately. This meeting is adjourned." Saix commanded. Xion ran into the hallway I followed her. She was hyperventilating. Then she stopped "Xion!" I called running towards her. "No Roxas, no. Not now, I need some alone time. She said turning off and running into a dark portal. I turned to Axel who was across the doorway he was snapping his fingers and flames would appear. like a lighter.

"Axel, what's wrong with Xion, I feel like-"Axel cut me off. "I got to go kiddo. Not now okay?" He said ruffling my hair. My head hurt. Is this what 'upset' felt like? Son of a bitch! I don't know! I hate this! I groaned and sat down next to Marluxia. He got up and walked away. He's gonna pay. I decided to get in the elevator and rode down to my room. Naminé was still in her little comatose form. "Hi Naminé." I said picking up her hand. She was crying again. She didn't sob or scream, but she was crying. "Do you still want some pot stickers?" I asked sliding off my Organization cloak. She wasn't responding. I sighed and picked up my cellphone. Twenty minutes later I was back with a few Chinese take-out boxes.

I made Naminé a plate and watched while she tried to stuff a huge piece of broccoli in her mouth. She wasn't screaming anymore. I liked this. She sat in her bed with a dazed look on her face. "Nams," I whispered threading fingers through her hair. She tensed "No." She whispered "I need some love…" I whispered she relaxed. Her eyes were cloudy. "Daddy's gonna make it better, Daddy's gonna...He's going to make you feel good." I whispered. I took a moment two switch off the lights and another to light a few candles. I pulled off my tank top and climbed on top of her resting my knees on either side of her legs. I kissed down her throat as I opened up her shirt. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't saying no.

I pulled off the shirt and my kisses lead to her nipples. I kissed her quietly smacking my lips against hers. My kisses went down her throat and back to her nipples. I sucked them. I rolled over on my side and held her to me. I kissed her again and pulled off her pajama pants. My hands roamed her body. I kissed every inch. My hands were in her hair stroking the golden locks. Finally I didn't have to pull. Not that I didn't like it mind you. I kissed her plump rose colored lips. My hands inched towards her flower. I stroked softly, her breath quickened. I rubbed harder entering one finger. Then another, I pulled them out and licked. I kissed down her belly and licked at her petals.

I moaned as my tongue entered her. I had barley licked her clitoris before she reached her limit. I opened her legs wider and entered her. She gave out a soft groan. I thrusted hard. "It hurts…" She whimpered. I stopped, I thrusted slower. I tried to be as gentle as I could. "Better?" I asked she didn't answer. Of course she fucking didn't. I buried my face in her curly locks. I moaned every time I thrusted. I could feel her walls clutching me. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers. "I love you…I love you so much. Please stay with me. I love you." I whispered into her ear. "Sora." She whimpered. WHAT! No, Calm down she doesn't know. She's comatose; well this is what you fucking get for fucking a comatose girl! "No, sweetie it's me… It's Roxas, remember? I love you…" I said

"Sora," She whispered again. "SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT SORA!" I yelled I grabbed her hips and pounded into her it didn't matter anymore. This wasn't love making; this was just a fuck. She whimpered. I wasn't being gentle. I wasn't worshipping her like the goddess she was but rather the whore she was masquerading as. I pinched her clitoris and bit her neck. I pulled away, there was a bite mark. It was bleeding. I bit her collar bone. Then her I swallowed one of her nipples and bit that too. She was sobbing in agony I picked up her leg and pounded into her "No…." She whispered "I didn't fucking ask you!" I screamed in her face before I ravished her mouth and lips. I pounded harder into her trying to hurt her. She came twice before I did. I pulled out and slipped on my boxers. I didn't want to choke her. I WANTED TO FUCKING CHOKE HER! I started taking deep breaths.

"One….Two….Three… Four…Five…Six…" I counted. I huffed and walked up the ladder then, I opened the window next to my bed. I opened my bedside table and pulled out my knife. I brought my wrist to the cool blade tracing it over the healed scars. I felt a breeze on my face, and then I sliced. Once. Once wasn't enough. I sliced again. Twice. Twice was better but still not enough. I sliced a third time, a fourth time, a fifth, and then a sixth. Six. Six was enough. I took the pack of cigarettes from my night stand and lit one. I breathed in and puffed out the smoke. I smoked five more before I was finally calm enough to go down and check on her. She was like a puppet with cut strings. Bruises on her hips, she was still laying in the position I had thrown her in. Back twisted, her arms skewered and her head faced down in the pillow. I turned her over and dressed her in a night gown. I poured a cool cup of ice water and put it on the bedside before I snuggled against her. I glanced down.

The cuts from my wrists were staining the sheet with blood. I briefly wondered if I could get Naminé to kiss them as I cuddled into her. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. My mind was racing with thoughts. Sora did this. Sora must have deflowered her. Not Diz. Sora. He had to die. She would fuck wake up from a coma for him but not for me? No, that little punk ass is dead. I groaned. Too hot. Take off the covers. Too cold. Too hot with the covers. Jesus why she didn't understand, she is mine. Because you stole her and raped her. What could I do? I thought to my half-asleep brain. I turned on the little T.V. I had in her room.

It was some celebrity talk shows I think they filmed it in 'Olympus Colosseum'… "So Megara? I understand you hate quite the date with Hercules last night?" The host gushed "Yeah he took me to this tragedy. He sure knows how to pick 'em right Herc?" She said elbowing him. That's it! A date! Wait…. What's a date? I bet Axel would know! I climbed the latter and pulled on my blue pajama pants. I was about to run out the door…Wait, my cuts… I pulled on a long sleeved gray shirt. The last thing Axel needed to know was that I was cutting again. Axel was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and eating a doughnut. "Hey Axel!" I yelled He looked up. "Hey Rox, isn't it a bit late?" He asked "Axel! What's a date?" I asked

"Have you been watching 'The Muses' Oh my god? Meg and Hercules were just on there! They told me where to get some FANTASTIC Pitas!" Demyx said "What's date though?" I asked. "You know how sometimes I take Larxene out? To places like Atlantica or The land of Dragons for fireworks?" He said I nodded "Well, it's like that, we go and we hang out and eat." Axel finished "Like me, you, and Xion?" I asked a bit confused. "No, I kiss her and stuff and we don't do things like that." Axel said "Um, Where would a good place to go on a date be?" I asked "Why you and Xion want to go on a hot date?" He asked "No!" I yelled "Woah Tiger." Xigbar said as he looked up from the gun he was polishing. Axel picked up a magazine lying on the coffee table. "Well, they're having a sushi festival in Atlantica." He said I made a face.

"What I thought you liked Sushi?" Axel remarked "Yeah, but I've been there! What if those were some of the fish I was friends with?" I asked He smirked and let out a light chuckle "Okay well, Seems Agrabah is having a lovely royal wedding…. Arendale is having a Coronation next week. Tomorrow there's the 'Lantern Festival.'" Axel said I took the magazine from him. "June 21st Marks the 18th annual Lantern festival for the lost Princess Rapunzel. Free to all, Boats will be an extra charge. Come try our Gourmet Corona delicacies! Bring well wishes that we will find our lost Princess today!" I read in the article

"That's it! That sounds perfect!" I said the plan was already constructing in my mind. Go to Corona, hang out for a bit, watch the floating lights, go out to dinner and ice cream! "Thanks Axel!" I yelled running back to my room "Tell Xion she's welcome!" Axel joked June 21st was tomorrow. Oh well what was missing another day of work? I'm the keyblade master they can't get rid of me.

Fuck, she's going to try and get help. I need magic. Fuck where can I get magic…. I opened a dark portal and stepped into it. I heard snoring, I felt cold humidity. Water was dripping, wait? Was I in a cave? I looked around piles and piles of books. I flipped one open. "Property of Merlin. Merlin?" The Merlin? I picked up a flashlight and shone it around the room. Under a patchwork quilt, there was a large bundle and a big white beard. Next to it there was a plant; green and full of multicolored neon flowers. I picked up the open book next to it and shone the flashlight inside

"If brewed into tea, the tacita virgine; or the 'Silent Maiden' flower will silence the drinker for twenty-four hours. If a flower brewed into the tea, the mortal will be silent to all community excluding the brewer." I read to myself. Huh. I picked up a small silk bag and cut off a few leaves and a few small flowers nobody would miss. I backed away and CRASH! I had knocked over a stack of books! At least two feet higher than me "Fuck!" I swore then clamped a hand over my mouth. I turned my attention to the sleeping bundle under the patch work quilt. He snored loud "Hockety Pockettyyy…"

He murmured I shown my flashlight into a cabinet full of oddities. I would bet on something good being in there. I opened the cabinet and looked inside. There was an old book with ink that I would bet written in blood or maybe ketchup… I shrugged and put the book back. There was a tin of what looked like cookies. I dusted it off "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" I read staring at the name I put it back and reached in again. I pulled out a plain brown box with a seashell clasp I blew off the dust "The rings of fate." I read to myself. I opened it up…Hey these were bracelets! I shone my flashlight inside "Non numquam etiam separantur…." I read to myself. That sounded perfect… Whatever it meant. "I am either a blessing or a curse. You may wear me without consent. But you will never be alone." I read so she'll be quiet and she can't leave. That sounds perfect. I opened another dark portal and ran inside. I was back in my bedroom. Naminé was still asleep… either that or she was staring at the wall. I blew out the candles and turned off the TV. I cuddled into Naminé's arms.

Wait, where was I? The beach? Oh yeah...Axel Xion and I were going to go there. But wait… Who are these guys? Wait… "Roxas, C'mon the water's not so bad!" Naminé called from the beach I was staring her down. She wore a bikini and had a small sort of white skirt. "Nah, I think looking at you is better than swimming" I said. Wait, I didn't say that. "Shut up Roxas." She squeaked throwing a towel at me. I caught it. "I'm gonna get you!" I screamed. No, it wasn't me talking but I was talking. I ran to her and tackled her. She kissed me and I threw her off smiling I ran down the beach and hid in a couple of bushes. "Roxas?" She called I could hear her pumping up a squirt gun. I ran up "RAH!" I yelled, wait this isn't right. Naminé didn't have red hair? "I'M GONNA GET YOU KAIRI!"

I screamed chasing after her I landed on top of her and she kissed me. SPLASH! We'd been doused with sea water she stopped "Riku! Cut it out!" She giggled pressed off of me. "Cut it out Riku!" She laughed. Ow, that was hurting my head. "Sora! Kairi! Stop making out and help me with the raft Damnit!" He yelled getting another bucket full of sea water. "I'll kill you!" I shrieked in a voice to high pitched to be my own. I jumped on him to wrestle. No, no, this isn't right. Who's that boy? It's not me it's not me what the fuck is going on?!

I jumped up from my bed. Son of a bitch. I took deep breaths. "Naminé," I whispered shaking her. "Naminé," I whimpered shaking harder "NAMINE! I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND FACE FUCK YOU!" I screamed she awoke with a start "What." She hissed uncomfortably and irately. "I had a nightmare…" I whispered wrapping my arms around her and cuddling into her abdomen. "Well then grow a pair." She spat pushing me away I sat up. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, she screamed. "I will rip off this fucking arm I swear to god I will." I said. I dropped her arm, and then I went back to cuddling into her abdomen. "W-was it s-scary?" She asked I nodded "Well, it was weird, I was me. But then I was this other boy…" I said she nodded. "I'm so glad you're here." I whispered. I lay down and pulled her next to me. She struggled in my grasp and I rested my head into her breasts and looked up at her. "I love you…" I whispered. But wait… Sora…The boy…Riku. He called me Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!! :D   
> I got two more kudos!!! Im so happy!!! I love them so much!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!  
> I love reading the comments you guys leave so be sure to leave some!!!
> 
> Also: Roxas isn't being emotional, it's all part of the plot. 
> 
> Special Thanks to the guests that left kudos :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Angel part 4~

I woke up the next morning with a searing headache. I groaned and rolled over. This felt so right…She felt so right. I kissed her ear and her cheek. I was so excited. "Good morning." I whispered. Naminé stirred softly She whimpered and tears fell down her cheeks. "Sshhh… Daddy's here now… Daddy's gonna take care of you." I smiled pulling the covers around us "We're going to have such a great day." I whispered into her shoulder. She snuggled into her pillow "No, no. We have to wake up now." I chided moving hair from her face. I got up and ran up to my room. I had been planning this for a while. Not the "date". But the idea of having a companion, a wife or whatever I'd call Naminé. I opened my closet and collected three dresses from the various shopping bags I had bought last week. Naminé was up rubbing her eyes. I smiled I hadn't been this "excited" for anything. I ran and put on a kettle then I picked up the little silk bag and put the leaves and flowers in the tea strainer.

I ran ov er to Naminé "Have some tea love," I whispered helping her up. She was half asleep. I lead her to the small card table that I had set up in there and sat her down. The kettle whistled. She slumped down on the table. I brewed the tea and then sweetened it to taste. I sat it in front of her and she sipped it softly… I could see it in her eyes. She was gone again. She finished the tea and I turned on the water for her bathtub. I made sure it was hot and took off her night gown. I helped her into the bathtub. She didn't stir. "Is the water okay?" I asked. Nothing. I groaned and squirted her White tea and raspberry shampoo into my hand. I scrubbed it into her scalp rinsed off my hand. Then shot some strawberry body wash into a loofah I lifted her arms up and scrubbed under them. Then I moved her to face me. I hadn't realized it. All my bite marks from the night before had scabbed over some of them still bleeding and some had dried blood. I scrubbed and got it off. The loofah grazed her breast for just a minute until BAM!

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Naminé shrieked pushing me away; splashing at the water. "SHUT UP ." I screamed She stopped. I finished

She was awake now I wondered if she'd stay awake all day… Maybe she would just fade in and out. I wondered if the sleeping pills were out of her system yet. I backed away and left. Half an hour later she came out dripping in a towel. "We're going on a date." I said "You're going to take me home?" She asked "No, you live with me." I said. "Pick out a pretty dress to wear…" I said smiling at her. "These are ugly." She said I grabbed her arm and twisted it around her.

I shoved her on the bed "PUT IT ON!" I screamed and I threw her down and she sat up and gave a weak smile. "What color would you like?" She asked I could see the fear in her eyes. I liked it. I smiled back "I think you look pretty in white…" I said She smiled and picked up a dress with a big flower on the shoulder. It flowed to her ankles with a few ruffles underneath. "That's pretty." I said I looked at her. I could see the plan formulating in her mind. Knock me over the head, run off, get help.

I grabbed her wrist and clipped the bracelet on. "What's this?" She asked "Go upstairs and eat." I said knowing fully well there wasn't any food. "After I finish dressing." She said "NOW!" I screamed. She scampered upstairs. Well at least tried to. She reached the latter about five feet away and she stopped. It was like someone had jerked on an invisible leash. She fell back "Here." I said walking closer. She climbed up the second rung. Great this is fucking fabulous. "Here get dressed I'll get the food." I said clipping off my bracelet.

I walked through a dark portal and came back 10 minutes later with a pink box of doughnuts. I set them on the table. Wait, something isn't right. Something hard smacked my leg and I fell on the ground. Shit, She's got a bat! I grabbed her foot and she fell on the ground. Naminé picked up the bat and started trying to smack my legs. I rolled around and she ran out the door. I grabbed my bracelet and clipped it on. I ran outside into the hallway and looked both ways.

I heard a door open and grabbed her by her legs dragging her into my room as fast as I could. I grabbed her by her collar and smacked her in the face. "Jesus, Naminé! You don't fucking get it do you? You're mine! You can't leave! You need to fucking understand you're mine!" I screamed pulling her back up "Do you fucking understand what they'll do to you if they find you here?" I yelled She flinched. "Well first, they'll gang rape you. You think me raping you is bad? At least I'm fucking gentle." I screamed Okay, maybe that wasn't true. But scare tactics I needed scare tactics. "Then they'll all take their turns on you, They'll beat you burn you, whip you. Whatever sick fantasies they may have. Then they'll kill you. I don't know how. But It'll fucking hurt! Then you'll be begging for me to take you back." I said pushing her on the ground. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Naminé asked I could hear the fear in her voice "Shut the fuck up. You're being punished." I said I could see the tears in her eyes I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out a needle. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter.

I walked into my closet and I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. I poured a shot glass and drank it. Then I poured a second one and threw the needles into it. I took out a black marker and dotted both of her ears. I grabbed a pair of earrings from a bag and threw them in the shot glass. I grabbed the needle then I stuck it in the flame to sterilize it. I stabbed her ear. She screamed. It wasn't like the needles at the tattoo parlor Axel took me to when I got my ears pierced.. Nope. It would hurt. I knew it would. I wiped off the blood and stuck in the earring. She was crying. I pulled out the other and did the same. Bam, her ears. Pierced. I gave her an ice pack and walked into my room.

I threw off my black coat. The room seemed about ten degrees colder. I walked over to my closet and I stripped off my black tank top and pants. Then I pulled on my clothes. These weren't the ones they Organization gave to me. I had these. I pulled on my tanktop and zipped it up and then I pulled on my coat and pants. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Hi Roxas, Hiiii" I said waving at my reflection. I smiled as I watched myself wave back. "Are you ready?" I called out to Naminé. She nodded and winced. "Here," I said handed her a pain relief pill. I watched her, making sure she swallowed it. I didn't need her saving them and trying to kill herself again.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded and I took her hand. She jerked it away and I grabbed it firmly. We walked into the dark portal. As we were in limbo I gripped her waist "Any funny business and I'll starve you for a month." I sang into her ear. I gripped harder. The pain pills I had took earlier weren't working at all. The pain was searing like I'd been smacked with a gun and shot with the same one.

We arrived in Corona. The sun was blinding. Naminé started screaming in hysterics. Everybody continued with their business like nothing had happened. I smiled. Then she tried running from me. She fell flat on her ass like somebody had jerked her arm. She looked at me "Don't try that again." I said grabbing her and pulling her up. She jerked her arm away from me but I held her hand firmly. "What did you do?" She asked "You're mine. I've told you." I said pulling her towards me. I gripped her arm tighter. She jerked away. I twisted my arm so it was around her shoulder. I looked around. Even with the four hour time change it was still a little bit before they lit the lanterns.

What could we do? Watch a movie? Nah. We could do that at home. A game? No all these looked lame. They had a bunch of little shops out. Wait… I sniffed the air. Waffle cones. Waffle cones mean Ice cream! "Let's go this way." I said nudging her towards the open shop "It's a bit chilly." She whispered clutching her shoulders. I took off my hoodie and handed it to her "It's never too cold for ice cream." I said pushing her in. I took a glance at the flavors. It never mattered. I wanted sea salt. I ordered two scoops of the frozen goodness. The Popsicle never did the actual ice cream any justice.

As I licked at my cone suggestively. I smiled as Naminé struggled to communicate with the person dishing out scoops. I put my arm around Naminé. "She wants chocolate chip. Two scoops. Waffle cone." I said She smiled and Naminé glared at me " . . ." She hissed as we took our ice cream outside "Nothing shut up." I said "I can't walk away! I can't talk to anybody! What the fuck!" She hissed her tone was irate. "Soft." I chided walking her in a different direction.

Vendors were out screaming their products at the top of their lungs. I could smell the aroma of pies, roasting meat, and fresh bread. I looked at Naminé; I could tell she was desperate. For food and escape. She had been eating little but soup one of the only things she had been able to hold down since her suicide attempt. I had been trying to ease her back into solids. "You wanna try some solids?" I asked. She didn't answer. I could tell the answer was yes. I bought a small picnic basket and started carting Naminé around. "What sounds good?" I pressed on as she looked at anything but me. I didn't mind. A vendor was grilling meat on his barbeque. I could hear the sizzling and smell the various spices of the barbeque sauce. "This?" I asked she looked away. I filled the picnic basket with all sorts of things from that stall. Barbeque ribs, teriyaki chicken, and pork chops. I loaded up on the extra napkins, at the next stall I bought bread, salad, and tea.

It was right around sundown. I looked at my arm. My watch said it was about six so it was about two o'clock in our world. Maybe I could go take out some Heartless after all….Nahhh. Christ this headache isn't letting up at all. "Where do you want to watch this?" I asked. Every word was like a pulsing smack to my head. "Watch what?" She asked I looked around "C'mon." I stated as I gripped her arm and pulled. I heard a popping sound as I clutched the limb. I looked back at her digging her heels into the ground. I jerked harder and she fell into my arms. I flung her over my shoulder and carried her despite her protests, to an open boat. I tossed her into the boat and smiled "I'm so excited for you to see this!" I yelled rowing the boat.

She looked down. Perhaps estimating how quickly she would drown. I grabbed her hands "You're so warm." I said "That's nice coming from a creep like you…Can I ask something?" She asked I smiled and nodded "Why me? There are millions of other girls in the world. Why couldn't you try and date? Why rape? Why did you pick me?" She asked "Because you're beautiful, and I love you." I said "Why?" She whispered, her tears were falling like rain down her face. "I don't know, I'm sorry…I just, I needed you. Not even sexually, I just needed you with me forever. Some little force inside of me told me I needed you. It wouldn't stop. Then the first time we were together, it just stopped, I didn't want to scream nothing hurt. It was just you. All that mattered was holding you in my arms and keeping you safe." I said "That's actually sweet…" She whispered. I could see her face and the glow of a million paper lanterns in the sky. She stroked my face, Oh my god she was touching me. She wasn't unconscious or anything. She was so gentle… I wasn't used to this. Anyone touching me gently, or at all. "Mother." I said grabbing her around the waist and clutching her to me.

I could see it in my head; somebody held me, fed me and took care of me. I was smaller? Yeah I was. I could almost hear them calling me "Sora." I pushed Naminé away and threw up off the side of the boat. God, my head was KILLING me. I dry heaved and splashed some clean water on my face. I lay back in the boat and I could see the millions of lanterns like tiny stars in the sky. I'm exhausted. , maybe if I just rest for a moment…

"Roxas," a voice whispered I was being shook softly I moaned "Roxas." It whispered again I jolted up. The sky was dark but I could still see the lights in town. "Roxas, I'm cold could we…." She stopped I watched her choke out her last sentence "Could W-we g-go?" She asked I looked at the picnic basket; she had obviously helped herself to practically everything inside of it. "Yeah sure." I said sitting up, I wrapped her in my sweater and stood up. I rocked the boat and opened a dark portal I pushed her inside gently and followed her. "I'm gonna go see Axel." I said my mind was fuzzy my head still ached. I shut the trapdoor and moved the rug over it; without locking it. I felt like puking again, but what would I throw up? As I made my way to the common room every sound like a smack to my head.

"Woah, Roxy you look like shit." Axel said Xion sat up from her book "Let's get you to Vexen, he'll help Xion said grabbing one of my arms I shook away from her. I suddenly felt too hot. "I just need some water…." I said Sora, wake up. Wake up Sora, I'm not Sora, I'm not Sora...

"HE'S DEAD! OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" Xion screamed I tried to tell her I wasn't dead. But it was weird. I was out of my body watching the scene. I could see myself out cold on the floor*. Vexen arrived soon after and I was put on a stretcher and taken to his lab. After I was settled into a bed he checked my vitals. He looked into my eyes "Very interesting…" He said aloud attaching millions of wires to me. "Interesting? He's our friend not an experiment!" Xion yelled "He seems perfectly healthy, just to drop into a Coma. Strange very strange…" Vexen muttered. "All right just tells us if he'll be alright already!" Axel said his hatred for Vexen steaming. "Yes. Fourteen and Eight, Thirteen will be just fine. He seems to be breathing accordingly. His brain activity seems normal for someone asleep. I will assign dusks to watch after him and make sure he's comfortable during this coma. By my diagnosis he will wake up I'm just not sure when." Vexen stated

"This must be why he's been skipping work so often, He's probably really sick! I'm such a terrible person! We should have checked up on him more and made sure he was okay!" Xion said before bursting into tears "Fourteen calm the theatrics! We nobodies feel no emotions and you know that!" Vexen said "Hey, hey Xion fuck Vexen. Even if you can't actually feel it. Zexion's psychology book says everybody's got to let it out sometime." Axel said she was crying still. I wished I could pat them on the back and tell them I wasn't in any pain. Saix stormed in "What is it?" He sneered. He already looked pissed "Thirteen is in a coma; we have no idea if or when he will awaken." Vexen said filling out a 'Medical leave' form. "Seems to be the reason why Thirteen hasn't shown up for his Missions." Saix said. "Thirteen what the fuck is up with all this 'Thirteen' Bullshit his name is Roxas!" Axel said. He was looking like he was going to punch Saix in the face. I secretly hoped he would. "Eight if you could control your outbursts. I could assign some dusks the task of attending to his needs." Vexen said "No! We'll do it! Axel and I!" Xion yelled Jesus I feel terrible, she's practically crying. Here I am doing nothing. "No, Fourteen and Eight you two have your own duties. I will make sure Thirteen is taken care of." Saix said writing something down on his clipboard.

"Five, would you be so kind to escort Thirteen to his bed chambers." Saix commanded Lexaeus picked me up as if I weighed lighter than air. He carried me to my room while Axel and Xion followed him. When we arrived in my room Lexaeus set me on my bed and turned around to leave. For a moment, I thought I saw a tear drop in his eye. Xion started picking up my dirty clothes off the floor and Axel pulled out my favorite pajamas. He made Xion leave while he pulled off my clothes. "You know buddy, the last time I did this you could barely talk." He said pulling the pair of blue plaid pajama pants. "You got to wake up soon buddy. Xion's freaking the fuck out." He muttered pulling the gray flannel over my head he lifted up my hand and glanced at my wrist. I had added six more cuts. "You're cutting again. Jesus Christ I want to slap the fuck out of you." He said putting down the shirt. He walked into my bathroom and pulled out a medical kit then started to bandage my wrist. I wondered what Naminé was doing. Had she heeded my warning to stay quiet? Or was she dosing under her covers?

Axel called Xion back in and she smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "You're gonna be okay Roxas, when you wake up we can all go swimming together." Xion said patting my arm. The dinner bell rang, "We'll see you a in a bit Roxy, we're gonna get some grub." Axel said pulling Xion out of the room with him. I heard them lock the door to keep the dusks out. They were smart; they knew the dusks would come in and draw on my face.

About an hour or so later, I'd lost track really. Xion came in with a bowl of soup or was it broth? She started spooning bits into my mouth. I seemed to be swallowing.* Every so often she'd stop and wipe my mouth with a napkin and continue on. Then the trap door under the rug started rattling, panic spread threw me. Jesus Christ No! Xion looked at the rug and pressed her arm against me as if to shield me. The rug flipped over and Naminé climbed out in a towel. She spotted the duffle bag full of her clothes and snatched it. Quickly pulling on a dress. "Hullo?" Xion asked.

"OhmygodI'msogladyou'rehere!" Naminé shrieked pulling Xion into an embrace. "What no, I don't understand where did you come from?" Xion asked Naminé pointed to me, "He raped me! He kidnapped me and raped me! I hate him so much! You've got to help me!" Naminé yelled "Okay, okay, calm down." Xion said moving her hand up and down as Naminé took breaths. I could see Xion's face she was considering deeply. She took a breath.

"Okay, I'm leaving soon. Me and my boyfriend, we're going to this place called 'Radiant Garden'. Him and his friend Sora; they're going to defeat the organization." She said WAIT? SORA! XION KNOWS SORA? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Xion looked at me "You can come with us. On one condition." Xion said Naminé looked up "Take care of him, I'd do it but I have missions to complete and I can't be here all the time . . . just until he wakes up from his coma, by then we'll be ready to leave." Xion explained Naminé looked mortified "He raped me." She whispered.

"He's one of my best friends, I'm not saying this was a good thing he did. But one of the first steps to healing is forgiveness?" Xion said with a forced grin her face fell "Yeah that's bullshit. Okay, take care of him when he wakes up I'll just say I left the door open and you'll be gone. He's smart he'll put two and two together okay?" Xion said sheepishly "If you'll swear you don't know who I am or what happened to me I'll do it." Naminé with reluctance agreed.

"Just feed him and stuff. I'll teach you how to do the massages so his muscles don't get weak." Xion said the intercom rang "Attention Organization a meeting is being held. I expect all you to be there." Saix said "I'd better go, I'll be back later." Xion said walking out the door. Naminé looked at me a strange sort of satisfaction on her face.

She walked over to me. Our roles reversed, I was the powerless individual, and she was my master. She struck me across the face. I didn't feel it. She did it again and again. I could feel a bruise forming. She stopped. She probably didn't want to compromise her little 'deal' with Xion.

I could feel a burning sensation in my crotch a sudden need to be between her legs. All she had done was turning me on. She covered her face. She moved a chair next to me. "I hate you." She said "I love you." The words drifted into my mind naturally. She pulled out her little black diary and began to furiously scrawl. I could already hear it in my head "I can't believe I have to care for this disgusting excuse of a 'human being'." I thought to myself imitating an over exaggerated pitch of her voice.

She groaned and then started digging in my closet… HEY! THAT IS MY GODDAMN CLOSET! She pulled out a sketch book. Huh, guess I had left one in there… She picked it up and sobbed lightly.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'M SORRYI FORGOTALL ABOUT UPDATING THIS ONE UNTIL I GOT AN EMAIL AYAI!!!!! It's okay though. Because I am here now :). 
> 
> Anyway here it is!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who left kudos!!! 
> 
> Also! Watch the Hunchback of Notre Dame in French!!! Its so powerful!!


	6. Wake me up

Hi everybody! Super sorry to update late again. Im almost done with the next chapter though. I would have updated earlier but I got a surprise last night! Ta Da! A Brand new computer! (This one is really shitty btw) Anyway I was busy setting it up and I didn't think to update but here we are!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and it inspires everybody to write wonderful LONG reviews!

~Rosekun25

~Angel part 5~

I lovingly watched Naminé sketch in her book. I could see just a hint of cleavage as she leaned back to examine her work. It was a picture of me. I didn't mind that she was just going to ball it up and set it on fire like the other ones. I was just happy she was drawing me. It was full of details. I could see the tiny scar on my face and the little freckles that were still there. She took a sip of tea and stretched before going back to her work. Xion came bustling into the room with an armful of groceries. She scared me and Naminé ran to her and grabbed some of the bags. Xion slipped off her coat. I glanced at her purple tank top and jeans.

"Okay, so Axel's coming by this afternoon, like he always does. I'll come by ten minutes before so you have time to hide and he'll think I'll be feeding him. She set her bag of groceries down and dropped a seashell on my night stand. "I visited a new world yesterday; Roxas. You should have seen it Roxas. The ocean was beautiful. Me you and Axel should go sometime." She said as she moved a strand of hair from my face.

Naminé looked at her disgusted. Xion went by and started unpacking her groceries "I got eggs and some soup. I'll bring dinner by before Axel gets here. She said "Have you talked to him about me?" Naminé asked Xion nodded "He's willing to let you stay with him after Roxas wakes up. I told him I just wanted to stay until Roxas was okay. Then I could leave." Xion said She carried her groceries down the latter and into Naminé's room.

"I hate you. I despise you. If I wasn't leaving with Xion I would slit your throat." Naminé threatened I smiled internally from her empty threats. Naminé finished the rest of her tea. Xion came back up "Hey what's this? Is it yours Naminé?" She asked picking up the mirror that was on my dresser. Wait…. Those little flowers…. The magic one! The mirror from the gypsy! "I think it's his." Naminé whispered "Wow, I knew Roxas styled his hair every morning but I didn't think he had one of these little mirrors. I wish I could show Axel this." Xion said Axel appeared in the mirror. He was walking down stairs "IT'S MAGIC!" Xion shouted "What? Really?" Naminé ran over to witness Axel pouring himself a cup of coffee. Larxene walked by and he smacked her ass hard.

"This is amazing! I wonder how it works?" Naminé said "Saix!" Xion shouted. They looked into the mirror. Saix was in a towel staring into a huge mirror and picking a huge zit. Xemnas was in the background laying naked in his bed. Xion and Naminé burst into giggles. "This is too good!" Xion laughed "I know!" Naminé laughed. Xion smiled and picked up her coat. I have to go now. "I'll bring Axel, maybe I could introduce you two." Xion said smiling.

They embraced for a moment and Xion left. Naminé sat down. She looked super lonely. I guess Xion was the first girlfriend she had. I wonder if Xion would dare to have a sleep over with her down stairs. I hoped so. My wife deserved to be happy. Maybe we could be neighbors. Maybe Xion could come over and they could share recipes. Yeah I could see it. Naminé dressed in finery sitting with Xion and having afternoon tea. Maybe they would be talking about a surprise birthday party.

"Sora." Naminé whispered. Her voice trembled with excitement. A tall boy about 16 or 17 was inside the mirror he had blue eyes. Not quite my sapphire blue. But more of a sky blue. The color of the ocean. He swept his chocolate locks out of the way. Naminé's face lit up with excitement. He was piloting a gummi ship behind him was a girl with red ruby locks. "Riku! Is the grub ready?" Sora called "If you ask me that again I'm going to finish cooking it. Then, I'll make you wait twenty minutes to eat it." Riku said. Naminé laughed.

Sora smiled and dodged a few asteroids. Space travel seemed really boring. "So boring!" He moaned unhappily. "RIKU LETS HAVE A PUSH UP CONTEST!" Sora screamed setting the dial to auto pilot. Naminé blushed as Sora pulled off his shirt. He started doing pushups and clapping between them. "I'll do it pretty boy and I'll keep my shirt on too!" Riku said shoving Sora into the floor. Sora jumped on him and they started wrestling. The red head avoided this by hopping on to the counter.

Naminé laughed and started talking to the mirror. It was as if she was pretending she was there. She was laughing and smiling. Happiest I'd seen her ever.

I couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't sunk to the same loneliness I had. Didn't it drive her mad? "How could she have lived all alone in that house without having anyone to connect to?" I thought, at first I only used her for pleasure. I needed her. She was there. I did what came naturally. But in fact wasn't natural at all. I thought I had stripped her. Stripped her of everything determined to psychologically recondition her. She was supposed to be mine forever.

She had to be a rebel. She had to fight tooth and nail and scream until her throat wouldn't scream anymore. Perhaps that's why I loved her so much. I loved to feel her scream and thrash under me like some animal. Alive. Every scratch, every curse word, every vile thing she said to me. I loved it.

She got up from the chair and climbed down the latter "My Lady," I called mentally. She looked back. Almost as if she could hear me. Then she went back down the latter and stayed down there. Xion was gone. I didn't need anything. That's why she was down there.

I tried to remember how I'd gotten in this situation, I couldn't think of life before her. It was like two halves, Before Naminé, after Naminé.

Before Naminé, life was boring. I'd get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go on a mission, hang out a bit, come back, eat dinner, go to sleep. It was boring. It was so unbelievably boring.

Naminé came back up carrying the bare suitcase and a laundry basket full of clean clothes. She was wearing the shirt I had given her. That day had seemed forever ago. Surely, it hadn't happened. Was it last year? The day before? Last month? I couldn't remember. My memories were so foggy. She started packing the laundry into her duffle bag. "I'm leaving." She said smiling. It wasn't sweet, it was almost scary. "I'm FUCKING LEAVING!" She screamed at my comatose body. "I am never going to get raped by you again." She said throwing clothes into the bag "I will never have to suck your dick, I will never be forced to spread my legs, I will never be beaten by you. I will never be locked in a fucking closet." She said throwing more things into the bag "I will never love you. Ever." She said to my comatose body.

I was pissed. Pissed was actually an understatement. I was furious. She smiled at me again. That sickly sweet grin, "I. Hate. You. Roxas." She said

I started coughing.

The world spun.

I jumped.

I was awake.

I WAS AWAKE. *

I jumped on top of her and wrestled her on to the floor. "You spiteful fucking bitch; YOU SPITEFUL FUCKING CUNT!" I screamed She was afraid now, I could feel it. I had her pinned to the floor. "You are never leaving me. You are never leaving." I said.

Before I knew it she was struggling under me and I was inside of her. It was a weird position, I had forced her on her stomach in front of a mirror and I was thrusting inside of her erratically. Her wrists were raw where I held them to the floor. "I hate you." She whimpered. She started crying. "No," I whispered as I held her to me. "I need you to love me. I need the extra love." I thought burying my face in her hair. I rubbed and pinched her nipples until they were raw. It didn't take long for her to finish. I came afterwards, pulling her towards me.

I couldn't carry her. I was too weak. My limbs felt like rubber. But miraculously I was still strong enough to pull her down the ladder and plopped threw her on her bed. I stared at her for a minute. Her hair was longer now. Almost covering her breasts, she wrapped her blanket around her and stared at the floor. Her eyes refused to meet my gaze. I didn't care. I was exhausted. I'd force her to cuddle with me later. I pulled my plaid pajamas back on and laid back down in my bed.

I must have fallen asleep, When I woke up Xion came running into the room. "QUICK NAMINE AXEL'S COMING YOU HAVE TO- Roxas?" She whispered I smiled and attempted to wave. Axel ran behind her "ROXAS!" He screamed He tackled me and I gasped quietly "Oh shit Roxas! You look like hell look at you!" He handed me the enchanted mirror. My eyes had bags under them my skin was pale and tinted with blue. "You've been in a coma; it's been three months' buddy. How do you feel?" Axel asked I felt suddenly sleepy again but I brushed it off. "Exhausted." I finally said "We'll call Vexen in, just a second." Axel pulled out his cell phone and started making calls "Make Roxas some tea Xion, looks like he's about to keel over." He whispered. Xion pulled a kettle and a cup out of nowhere She poured the tea for me and I could see the blue in her eyes questioning 'Where's Naminé? What did you do to her?' I smiled weakly. She couldn't tell me she knew Naminé.

What would she say? 'Roxas, I met your sex slave. She's nice. Oh by the way we're planning to run off with my boyfriend who wants to overthrow the organization! Ta ta!' As if. The door slammed open "Out of my way! I'd like to see my patient!" Vexen said "Oh my god this is the last fucking thing I need." I thought. Vexen walked up to me "Thirteen you seem to be in poor health, do you remember anything before your coma? Any symptoms you can recall?" He asked. I thought about the strange dreams I had, and the headaches, the black outs too. I wondered if they all had a connection… "Just a lot of headaches." I said

"We'll have to do a CAT scan to determine if any brain damage occurred, no doubt you have acquired some by having XI in your company." Vexen said writing down nonsense on his clipboard. "I will prescribe you some vitamins so you may return to full health. I recommend a few hours a day in the Organization Fitness center and lots of Sunshine." Vexen said I rolled my eyes "Breath." Vexen commanded I breathed in and out as Vexen poked my vain with a needle for a blood sample. "Everything seems to be in order. I want to take your blood pressure just in case." He said. I was already annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave already? He pushed the little button and the armband puffed up. "120/85 perfectly healthy. I'll come back tomorrow and inform Xemnas If you are able to go on missions." Vexen said. He turned around and left. Axel slammed the door behind him.

"OMG I HATEEEEE HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Xion screamed she grabbed one of the pillows off of my bed and screamed into it. "I know! What a jackass, seriously! No doubt you've acquired some by having XI in your company." Axel said mimicking Vexen's voice "I know!" Xion shrieked "Well Vexen said we should get you lots of sunshine… How about me and Xion ditch our missions and head to the beach?" Axel said "That would be amazing! We could get pretzels and watermelon and eat TONS of Yakisoba!" I said Xion was silent. "You okay there?" Axel asked "Yeah, I'm really excited." She said with a fake smile. "You scared or something?" I asked "C'mon Xion relax. I know you skive off missions all the time." Axel said

Xion nodded "Yeah, I'll go with you guys." She said smiling. "I have to go now…" She said I nodded and she walked off. "I'd better go too, Larxy's waiting. Hey Roxy? You get some rest tonight. We'll be here bringing and early tomorrow okay Axel shut the door and left. I waited until I could hear the elevator before I made my move. I locked the door and opened the trap door.

I smiled inhumanly as my pet looked at me. She scurried to her bed her eyes wide in horror. "We still haven't discussed your punishment." I said striding towards her. I smiled as I reached the bed her body was so beautiful. She stared up at me, her hair was a mess and her dress straps were loose. I pounced. In a moment I was sitting on top of her. My crotch grinding into hers. She fought, she slapped at my arms and my face.

I seized her wrists and pressed them to the mattress. It bounced ever so slightly as I mashed my lips to hers. My tongue entered her mouth and rolled with hers as I forced movement. She fought me biting me as I bit her my mouth went to her neck sucking and biting the precious skin. She tried to buck me off, but I was rewarded with her involuntary grinding against my erection. I pulled away to stare at the love mark I had given her. I moved down to her collar bone noisily sucking at her exquisite flesh. She still fought.

I needed her. I needed to hurry up and take her. Fast. Hard and fast. I needed to feel her warmth on my hard erection. I needed to spray my seed all over her fertile womb. Or, I could cum all on her porcelain skin. I wondered how I would have my way this time. I could force her on her knees and fuck her like an animal or I could make her ride my cock and force her to beg for me if she ever wanted to eat again.

My ravenous mouth left hers with a pop. I pulled the straps of her dress and I could hear the ripping of fabric. I pulled off her bra and her bare breasts popped out to see me. I lead my kisses down from her collar bone to her breasts I licked a trail down to her nipple biting as often as I pleased. I licked the flourishing rose bud as my captive squirmed under me. "What's the matter pet?" I asked seductively she bit her lip. I ran my hand up her thigh and my mouth swallowed one of her nipples.

"Stop…" She begged I licked across her breast to her second nipple. My fingers played at her womanhood dancing across the soaking slit. "Please Roxas stop." She said again. "Ssh…" I scolded kissing her again. My fingers entered her and began to stroke and thrust. She whimpered as I picked her up; holding her neck as if she was a small child.

I forced her to wrap both of her legs around me. Her arms laced around my neck, I smiled and licked at her neck softly. She moaned, I knew she couldn't hold it in forever. I fingered her womanhood thrusting faster and faster as I felt her walls closing in. She sobbed loudly and was limp in my arms. I could feel her whimpers in my neck as she rode out her orgasm. Somehow I got us up to my bedroom. I set my slave down on my bed and pulled my fingers out of her.

I licked them suggestively and rubbed them over her lips. She started crying. "Ssh… No more crying…You've been doing so well the past couple of days..." I said moving a small piece of hair out of her face. I kissed her head softly. "I'll make it better….Don't worry…" I whispered I left her in bed sobbing and I turned on the faucet to my nice and big bathtub. I lit some old candles I had lying around from when Xion had insisted my room stank like sweaty gym shorts. The faucet gushed warm water into the tub. I stripped off my pajama bottoms and boxers.

Naminé was still on the bed lying in wait for me. She had curled up into fetal position. I pulled her legs apart and kneeled beside them. I kissed her inner thighs, I could smell her aroused womanhood I started licking against her flower and she moaned again. I could hear her holding her breath as she tried to hold in her moans I bit at her pearl softly biting at the morsel. Before I knew it she jerked up again. She kicked me to the floor and ran. She was banging on the locked door again. Really when was she ever going to figure out it didn't work? I was so tired of this. I walked to my closet and picked up the tiny glass heart necklace and I threw it around her neck. She was still.

"What's your hurry gorgeous?" I asked I kissed at her neck licking at the chain. I led her to the bathroom where the full tub was waiting. "Get in." I said she got into the warm water. I got in next to her. The water was so warm; I could feel myself relaxing. I pulled her legs apart, I was ready to take her.

She sobbed quietly "Ssh… Baby no, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you. I pulled her arm and settled her on my hips. I entered slowly. She squirmed "Aww you want me to move don't you? Just a sec," I said happily teasing her. I thrusted slowly, her body responded lovely, I ran my fingers over her warm soft skin I squeezed roughly and then I thrusted. I kissed her lips softly, I kissed under her lips, I caught her bottom lip and kissed it, and then I bit it. My kisses moved down her throat and back up again. I could feel her sweaty body responding to me I let out a long throaty groan as I pressed my hips against hers loving the warmth her body provided.

I licked over her left nipple and smiled, I felt her sigh against, she was completely relaxed against my form. Why hadn't I used this necklace sooner? I pulled her leg around my torso and kissed her, I meant for it to be slow and passionate, I really did. I swear. But there is only so much I can do as a man, especially when I'm inside a beautiful woman. I wanted her, and I wanted her now.

It happened exactly the way I imagined it; right down to the way my cock twitched as I pushed inside of her. "Rooooxxasss…." She moaned panting into my ear. I could feel the heat of her breath on my neck "Mouth…" I murmured to myself as I captured her lips and molded them against my own. I licked her bottom lip, pleading for her to open. She opened her mouth and I kissed her at a slower pace I let go, kissing down her neck to her nipples "Breast." I whispered before taking a nipple into my mouth. My mind was clouded with pleasure as I began to thrust with more urgency. I bit down on her nipple and she cried out. She moaned in pleasure as I pushed into her. She didn't ask me for a pace, so I pounded into spots that made her cry out. My fingers slipped down into her and rubbed her clitoris vigorously.

I could feel her walls squeezing me harder. I knew she was at her limit soon. I began to thrust as hard as I could, I heard her tiny gasps of pleasure and I felt her hips moving against mine and I could have finished on the spot. Namine screamed against me and I felt her finish. I moaned into hear neck and gave a few urgent thrusts before I came inside.

I pulled her against me and dipped a wash cloth into the water I gently dabbed at her sweaty face and started to wash.

"Please report to the meeting room for an emergency meeting. Please report to the meeting room. Thank you." Xemnas repeated on the loud speaker.

"Son of a bitch." I grumbled I got out of the tub, I turned around "Finish washing and go to bed I'll be right there." I said She turned over to grab a towel and her necklace caught on the faucet. She pulled and started to choke I ran to help her. She lurched forward and the chain broke. Well that was fun while it lasted. She stared at me a moment and I left the room before she could scream at me to get out.

I pulled on my pajama pants and my shirt. I grabbed my cloak I walked into the elevator and Xion and Axel walked in behind me. "This better not be something stupid." Axel grumbled "You've lipstick and a hickey on your neck." Xion commented "I'm gonna get blue balls if they keep doing this." He said wiping off the lipstick "Blue balls don't exist, boys made it up." Xion smiled "You hush up." He laughed. He picked her up and held her by her ankles. Xion hung upside down her head barley reaching Axel's shins. "

"Helpppppp Roxas Helppppppp!" She giggled as she gracefully swung. I could see her purple pajamas under her robe. She swung back and forth like a professional gymnastics athlete. I grabbed her hands to make sure she wouldn't fall. Then the elevator beeped. The doors opened and we carried Xion out laughing like idiots.

"Nothing to see here!" I yelled as the other members stared at us. Demyx started laughing. "Nothing to see!" Axel repeated. "Put me down guys! Put…. Me... down!" Xion shrieked through her giggles "SAY UNCLE!" I shouted hoisting her upper body up. My head was pressed into her back as I tickled all over her body. She laughed harder Axel pulled off her slipper and started tickling her feet. Xion laughed so hard she started crying. "Okay… okay she's turning purple put her down." I said "Puh-lease she's fine. Purple's your favorite color too isn't it Xi ?" Axel smirked as he gently lowered her on the ground.

She rolled over and laughed for a bit longer She started breathing regularly again and got up. We finally made it to the meeting hall, "I wonder what they want us for? "Dunno, remember when Mansex called us in and bitched because he thought somebody broke his favorite mug because Xigbar forgot to empty the dishwasher?" I said I shrugged.

Xemnas walked out of the meeting room with his head held high "Follow me, my children." He commanded Xion and I looked at each other Axel pretended to throw up. We followed him into the hallway. Saix pulled a draw string and the drapes were drawn.

"There it hangs in the sky, the promise of a new world. All we have hoped to achieve. Remember why we have organized we will complete the almighty Kingdom Hearts and Gain hearts of our own… Furthermore, we…."

Xemnas droned on,

I looked to the left Xion stood there at attention, Demyx was asleep, Larxene was doing her nails, Zexion was reading his lexicon and Xigbar was reading a fashion magazine. I looked to the right, Xaldin and Luxord were yawning, Marluxia was fixing his hair curlers, Lexaeus was fixing the pajamas on his bear and Axel was texting. Saix was giving a death glare to Demyx and I didn't give a shit what Vexen was doing so I just pretended he wasn't there.

Eventually Xemnas dismissed us. Xion walked with me since our rooms were on the same floor. We were about to get into the elevator when Axels stopped us. "Hey guys!" He picked us up and shoved us into the elevator. "I'm hungry let's get a whole bunch of food and eat it!" He said "I dunno Axel, its after curfew." Xion said "Fuck Curfew! I know for a fact Roxas didn't have any supper and I saw your barley picking at the Shrimp Cocktail Luxord made! Plus, it didn't really fill me up either." Axel said "Meh, I could use a bite to eat." I said "But I'm kind of on a diet…" Xion mumbled "Diet? Why the fuck does you need to be on a diet? Fuck this! We're getting Out and In." Axel said opening a dark portal. We walked through the portal between worlds "If I find out your secret boyfriend is making you self-conscience I'll kick his ass." Axel said "I'll help!" I wheezed.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Axel and Xion walked for a few more minutes before they noticed I wasn't behind them. "Roxas? Roxas!" Axel yelled The world was turning black and fuzzy. "I'm okay…" I murmured even though I was suddenly hot. So hot I felt like throwing up. I closed my eyes for a minute.

I woke up in just a second Xion held a small bottle of water to my mouth I sipped slowly. "Where are we?" I asked "Park across the street from Out and In. Are you cool Roxy? Because we can always get this shit to go and take this party to your room." Axel said "No." I said too quickly Xion looked at me "It's cool." I said getting up. I wobbled a bit but then steadied myself. "Oh my god that smells so good." I said walking across the drive way. Axel walked behind me Xion wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked inside

Xion and I sat down at a booth while Axel went to order our food. I tried to hand him Munny but he pushed it back into my hand. A minute later he had brought our food and I unwrapped my burger to take a bite. It was delicious, the cheese was so melty and the bun was cooked just right. I took a bite and the fried onions filled my mouth. Next I took a bite of the 'Jungle style' fries I almost died. Oh my god solid food was so good I'm never going to take it for granted again!

I ate so much I was practically falling asleep at the table. Xion had to shake me so I would wake up again. We walked into the parking lot and I took a separate portal so I could go home. I couldn't wait to cuddle next to Naminé. The stupid necklace was broken so I knew I'd have to fight with her again. I was too tired to care.

I walked into my bedroom. The trap door was wide open and Naminé was laying in my bed sobbing. I stripped to my boxers and got in next to her. "Stop crying." I murmured pulling her close to me I kissed her cheek. She tensed "I mean it, stop crying." I whispered.

~End of Chapter 5~

Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I CANT BELIEVE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THAT! Im so upset with myself AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hi everybody! Super sorry to update late again. Im almost done with the next chapter though. I would have updated earlier but I got a surprise last night! Ta Da! A Brand new computer! (This one is really shitty btw) Anyway I was busy setting it up and I didn't think to update but here we are!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and it inspires everybody to write wonderful LONG reviews!

~Rosekun25

*-Okay so being in a coma is different for everyone. I remember that I woke up, and I must have been awake for a while because nobody called a doctor or rushed to me and cried because I was awake. Anyway apparently I asked for a sandwich, and went back to sleep. But I just remember moving my muscles and being all sore. But I started walking right away I mean I don't think I could have overpowered anybody but I could walk.

*Out and in is Obviously In and Out backwards. I love their food, You should too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	7. I will always find you

~Angel chapter 6~

Something was wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It seemed like a normal day. I had gotten up, showered, kissed Naminé goodbye, and walked down to the table for breakfast. I expected the usual breakfast rush, as everybody was in a hurry to get to their, or rather get done with their missions. I didn't have to worry about a mission because I was still 'recovering' but I intended to get out and stretch my legs. Zexion had breakfast duty and was busily preparing blueberry pancakes. Demyx was 'helping' by sitting in the kitchen and strumming his sitar. I poured myself a cup of Hot tea and sat in my usual spot.

"We still going today?" I whispered to Axel who was wearing a funky pair of shades. He nodded and sipped his coffee. All we needed now was Xion. Axel and Xion would 'Go to their missions' and I would 'head to my room for bed' then we would head to the beach. Everybody was talking and pretending to laugh as usual, I dropped my fork and went down to retrieve it and suddenly the room was very quiet… Xemnas and Saix had walked in. Saix had looked like he had been in quite a battle. His face was bruised he had a black eye and scratches on his cheek. He whispered something to Xemnas, Xemnas nodded and they walked upstairs.

"What's up? Didn't we petition them to stop doing room searches?" Larxene hissed "My toys!" Marluxia sobbed "DUDE FUCK YOUR TOYS! MY DRUGS!" Xigbar said in a whisper-shout. "I don't think so, remember how they promised if they did we could go on strike for a whole month?" Lexaeus whispered into his coffee. "It's more than that." Axel said adjusting his shades "Hm?" I asked "Well really; Its more than that. They're not allowed to search our rooms without plausible clause, that was the agreement. They're obviously looking for something." Axel said rocking his chair back. I wondered what they honestly could have been looking for, I know they could never get into my room, they honestly couldn't have been looking for drugs, or even contraband. It had to be more than that.

My trail of thought practically Vanished as I looked beside me, "Axel…." I called He turned to face me "Where's Xion?" I asked "Hm? Oh, she's probably sleeping in. I saw her getting a glass of water last night. You know how she gets when she's up all night." Axel said. Just then Zexion came in with plates full of pancakes and bacon; Xemnas's intrusion at breakfast was briefly forgotten. But as I poured syrup over my Blueberry Pancakes I couldn't shake this feeling, something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something defiantly was wrong.

Xemnas and Saix walked back into the kitchen. "Good morning," He said happily "Good morning Superior." Zexion murmured, the only one bothering to give him a second glance. Xemnas stared at us and pretended to smile. "I said, GOOD MORNING EVERYONE." He announced, "Good Morning Superior." We repeated like an obedient class of third graders.

"As of now, our dear member Xion is currently missing. Aside from Saix, now we have no reason to believe she had run away. But seeing as we cannot get into her room and the trader was spotted here last night. We have reason enough to believe a kidnapping may have been possible. Please if you have any information at all, come to Saix or myself." He announced. He left and Saix began to follow him.

"Axel…" I whispered. "Ssh!" He said. He picked me up by my arm and pulled me into the elevator. "Roxas, I think Xion ran away last night." "But, Why?" I asked "I saw her getting a drink last night Roxas, I was half asleep so I didn't notice she was fully clothed. Roxas I think she's run off!" Axel said "WHAT!" I yelled "SSH!" Axel said We got out of the elevator and ran into his room. "We have to find her! What if something bad has happened? "I said. "Roxas, Xion can take care of herself. Right now, Look, we've just got to get her back before Saix can find her okay?" "We have to go then! Really we've got to go right now!" I yelled the world was getting blurry. My head pounded and I was gasping for air. "Hey buddy…Hey Roxas…." Axel said pulling me over to a chair. I sat down and he handed me a bottle of water, "Take it easy okay…I'm gonna go see if I can find out some things okay?" Axel said

He walked me to my room and I walked in. "I'll come back and get you later okay?" Axel said I nodded locking the door behind him. I stripped off my cloak and changed into a pair of comfortable pants. I felt like I was walking under water as I climbed down the trap door. I heard Naminé in the shower singing a song I had never heard before. She walked out fully dressed and stared at me, her eyes were like a deer in headlights. Then I remembered, Xion… Xion was going to take Naminé away. Her and her boyfriend. She knew Sora… Sora was going to take Naminé away from me.

I grabbed Naminé by her hand. Her screams echoed in my head like a giant bell or somebody smacking me with a baseball bat. I gripped her body towards me burying my face in her warmth as the darkness took me once more.

~"Well. I think that's enough Heartless for today." I said I turned around "I'll err. uh… Well I'll um see you later I guess." I said turning around "R-Roxas?" The feminine hooded figure spoke. "Your name… It's Roxas isn't it?" She smiled "Yeah… That's right! Um…" I said She pulled off her hood. "I'm Xion, it's nice to meet you." she said smiling

"Xion? Why are you crying?" I asked I clutched her gloved hand in mine as she wiped away her tears with one of her hands. "It's nothing…" She denied as she wiped away her tears. "If it's nothing why are you crying?" I asked bringing her into a gentle embrace. "He's gone…" She sobbed. "Who's gone?" I murmured into her hair. "Ri- My boyfriend… He's gone." She sobbed "It's alright…" I said "No it isn't! Why? I just wanted somebody to love me! Why does everyone I love to leave me? Why can't anybody just love me?" She sobbed. "I love you…" I said "No Roxas. It's not like that." Xion sobbed "No Ssh… I love you." I said kissing the top of her hair. "You mean it though?" She asked, "I do." I said.

"Sure, is a nice day to go out to eat. The castle is really hot." Xion smiled "Do you think it will cool off when we're ready to RTC?" I asked "Maybe. But I'm too hungry to think about much else." Xion smiled, a couple walked past us holding hands. "Could I hold your hand?" I asked "Sure." Xion smiled and I held my hand over hers. I heard a low whistle. Xion turned her head away. The whistle got louder. It sounded irritated. "Xion?" I asked "Look, just ignore it… How was your mission?" She asked

"Are you sure this is okay though?" I asked Xion nodded happily. I couldn't get over how beautiful her naked body looked in the moonlight our legs were tangled together; and she was under me smiling "I heard it's supposed to hurt the first time…" I said, "It isn't my first time silly." Xion said happily "What, really?" I said, "My first time was with. . ." Oh never mind. Don't worry. It isn't supposed to hurt after your first time. Really I'll be okay I promise." Xion smiled "I love you…" I said leaning into kiss her. "Me… me too." She said pressing her lips against mine.

"Roxas… Hey Roxy! Wait up!" Axel yelled I stopped as he caught up. "Roxas… We have to talk. Man, to man." He said "Yeah sure… What's up?" I asked He pulled me to the upstairs REC room. It was practically abandoned since most of the bedrooms were on the same floor as the downstairs REC room. "You seem to be really happy lately… and I'm not going to pretend I don't know why. I've seen the way you look at Xion." Axel said "Axel… I think I love her. I know we're not supposed to feel. But you remember how you told me about when I first met that girl? She had hair like mine… But I think it was Xion… I think I was meant to be with Xion." I said "Roxas… No. it's not like that. Roxas… I was in Saix's files. You can't be with Xion Roxas… I don't…. She's your sister." Axel said I was shocked. "H-How?" I asked "Xion… You know how we all have somebodies right Roxas?" Axel said I nodded it was one of the first things he had taught me. "Well. You and Xion have the same somebody… You're more like her brother than anything else." Axel said.

I vomited in the nearest trash can. "But. Axel, Axel… AXEL WE HAD SEX!" I shouted. I screamed and threw up again. "Hey. It's alright. You didn't know okay? Look Roxas. You… We can't tell her this. But this can't go on anymore." Axel said I coughed and wiped my mouth. "How does one somebody have two nobodies though?" I asked "Roxas… That's technical shit. Okay? I'm not good at that bullshit. You can't ask Vexen or he'll know we're on to something. You just… Xion can't…" He stopped and I sobbed into my hands. "It's going to be okay buddy. Really it is…" Axel said pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"Hi Roxas!" Xion ran to me and smiled She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips. My mouth melted against hers naturally. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her and kissed harder melting my tongue with hers. Reality smacked me with a baseball bat and I came back: immediately pushing away "Whatcha doing here?" Xion smiled I was sitting in the gardens of the castle. It was one of my favorite places to sit and think. It made me feel so calm just to sit here and listen to the fountains and smell the flowers. Marluxia was here every day, so this tranquility was short lived. "Xion, we need to talk…" I said, "I know you've been avoiding me." She said I held her hand "I can't do this anymore…" I said, "I knew this was coming…" She said "It's not that I don't love you… I do love you. But not in the same way you love me." I said "But. But Roxas…" She said "Xion, look; We're always going to be the best of friends. I can't live without you or Axel. You're family." I bit my lip. Better word usage Roxas. She can't know. Xion was crying too hard to speak. "Look Xion, It's not like that." I said "Is it somebody else? Have you found someone prettier?" She sobbed. "Xion, I'm not ready to settle down yet." I said, "I didn't ask you to settle down you bastard!" I tried to hold her and she pushed me away. I grabbed her arm "Xion! Stop it okay?! I can't do this anymore, and you're not going to change my mind! We're breaking up and that's final!" I screamed surprised at myself. Xion gasped. Tears gathered at her cheeks and I heard a whistle. She stopped and I heard it again louder. "Fuck yourself Roxas!" She screamed and then she ran into a dark portal.

"Hey Xion." I said scooting closer to her, she ate her ice cream without acknowledging my existence. "Xion, stop okay? I want to be friends. We've always been friends. You can't keep pretending I don't exist just because it didn't work out okay?" I said. Xion looked at me a moment. "Honestly if we're really good friends we can just move past this. We're not going to pretend it never happened. We're just going to move on." I said "Roxas…" She said I looked up at her "Is it okay that I still love you just a little bit?" Xion murmured into her ice cream "It's… It's alright. I mean Xion, I'm ready to move on. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you. It doesn't mean I'm not allowed to still remember how cute your laugh is, or how much I'll miss your warmth at night. It just means I'm ready to say goodbye. It's not forever. Because we'll see each other every day. It just means I'm going to say goodbye to that part of our relationship, and look towards our future as friends. Okay?" I said. "Roxas… I'm so confused… I love you. and I love him." Xion swallowed and dropped her ice cream down the clock tower. I wrapped her in my arms as she cried.~

I rolled around in bed and clutched Naminé to me. "Are you awake?" I asked playfully. This felt so right. She felt so right.

She shifted in my arms. "Are you awakeee?" I smiled I scooted up and rolled over. I spotted the familiar book on the ground and picked it up. I moved to my place

Dear Diary,

I couldn't kill myself. Roxas 'saved' me if you could call it that. He's asleep now. Right next to me. His hands are around my waist and he won't let go. I don't feel good. Swallowing all those pills really fucked me up.

Dear Diary,

ROXAS IS IN A COMA! Oh, my god this was such a good day! I didn't think it would be such a nice day! Roxas took me outside! I tried to call for help but I think he took me to a world where everybody was deaf or something! I was so happy to be outside I almost forgot I was with this bastard. There was so much food! Oh, my gosh I was so sick of just eating soup! I mean I know I couldn't hold it all down But I ate EVERYTHING! Then all the lanterns were so pretty in the sky .

Then Roxas had to ruin it by being super creepy. He called me 'Mommy' what a freak of nature. Anyway! HE'S IN A COMA! I heard everybody shuffling around in his room and I was kind of freaked out until I heard just a girl and then I rushed out and we talked and she's going to take me away!

Dear Diary,

I think I finally have a little bit of happiness.

Roxas has a Magic Mirror. I can see things in it. I can see Sora in it. I watch him all the time now. Roxas is still in his 'coma' I like it. He can't hurt me like this. Am I bad person? I'm counting down the days until Xion says we can leave. Xion's boyfriend apparently knows Sora and would introduce us! Maybe He'll like me! His friend Kairi is a girl and so far, the only other girl I've met is Xion. Maybe Kairi will teach me how to look pretty like she is! I've always wanted to be a pretty girl! I'm still really gross now…. I still have Hickies on my neck and they're yucky. I still have Rojas's bite marks and bruises practically everywhere else. I want to die when I think about how he tore my virginity away from me and then screamed about how I was a whore. . .. I feel like a whore. I want to die. That's all I think about. Besides pretending I'm with Sora. I like to dream about the little cookie cutter life we'd have, Marriage and babies and what not, But Roxas ruined me. He ruined me and now I'll never be Sora's wife. I'll never be anybody's anything. What if I DO escape? What if I find somebody who wants to be with me forever? What will I tell my husband when I don't want to have sex on our wedding night? I can't even look at my body anymore without wanting to throw up. I can't even wash down there without crying. I don't want to be alive anymore. I want to die. I want to die.

I flipped to the next page. She was being a drama queen. She wasn't leaving. She's mine. She should know that already. I don't want children. Nobodies can't get pregnant anyway. She'll have to find something else to occupy her little fantasy.

Dear Diary,

Last night I dreamt about Sora. He was holding me ever so gently. I don't want to ever forget it. He called me Princess and told me I was precious. Am I precious? I'm damaged goods. I'm so excited though! Tomorrows the day! Xion gave me the code to the laundry room and my clothes smell nice now! I'll get to meet Sora again! He won't remember me which is good. But I don't care about a Thank you if it means I'll be his girlfriend!

I've thought about it a lot and I want to live, I want to live and feel Sora's arms around me one day. I want to live if I can be with someone I love forever. I want to live!

I scoffed and turned to the next page.

Dear Diary.

He's awake. I can't believe he's awake. He raped me again. I have carpet burns on my body. I'm so disgusting. I want to see Sora… I want to hold Sora I want him to kiss me and tell me I'm beautiful no matter what that scum bag does to me. My only solace is that I took care of Sora and finished the chain of Memories. . . Why did he have to wake up? Why?

The page had little tear drops on it that smudged the ink. I placed the black book where I had found it and leaned back in bed. I heard a distinct pounding on the door. AXEL! I got up and locked the trap door then I threw a rug over it.

I swung the door open "Axel? NEWS?!" I screamed

He shook his head. "Sorry Rox, Saix and Mansex know nothing. Our best bet is to start checking out the worlds." Axel said. "Let's do it. Where do we start?" I asked "Anywhere!" Axel screamed "Neverland! Xion likes to talk to the mermaids there!" I said, "We'll go then!" Axel said. I pulled on my black cloak and shut the door. Axel opened a portal and we walked into Neverland.

I breathed in Neverland's fresh welcoming air. It smelled of nature and sort of like cookies. "You check in with the Mermaids, I'll go see if she might have made a camp somewhere." Axel said I nodded and walked into the clearing. A group of Mermaids were swimming the lagoon.

I walked up to the lagoon, "Hello. . . ladies. . ." I said they looked at me and giggled "Um… Have you seen Xion lately?" I asked. They started whispering to each other and giggling. Jesus Christ fucking girls are all the same no matter what species they are. "We saw her last week… with a different boy." They smiled and started giggling. "You should watch her better. Another handsome boy will snatch her up." One of them laughed "No really it isn't like that!" I said blushing  
"Ladies give it a rest." A girl said walking up to the lagoon. "Oh hello. Are you new here? Does Peter know you're here?" She asked I shook my head She filled the metal tub she was carrying. She struggled under its weight. I picked up the other side "Thank you." She smiled as we carried it together.

We carried the water basin to a small clearing with a campfire in front of it. "My name is Wendy. What's yours?" She smiled "My name is Roxas." I said, "Are you a lost boy?" Wendy asked I shook my head We poured the water into a cauldron and Wendy added cakes of soap to it. "You're a bit old to be here… How old are you?" I asked "I'm sixteen…. I used to live in London." She said stirring the pot with a giant spoon. "How did you come to be here?" I asked "When I was very young. Peter came to my house, my brothers and I went to Neverland with him.

He took me back to England after one night. But He kept coming back again and again. My brothers said he was in love with me. . . I didn't really want to come with him. But I realized I didn't really have anything to go home to. Especially after Mother and Father started bringing suitors to the house. Peter found out about this and took me here by force… I begged him to let me come home time and time again. But eventually I forgave him. I like it a lot better here. Peter treats me well. He even went back to my house and brought me my things. I do miss Michael and John. But Peter sometimes brings them to visit. She started adding clothes to the mix. A small kettle next to the fire whistled "Would you care for some tea?" She asked pouring me a cup without waiting for me to answer. I took a sip terrified of what leaves and roots she had mixed to make this. But I tasted Earl Grey. She smiled as if she had played a joke on me. "Neverland tea is good. But I prefer an English brew. Peter brings some now and again." She smiled scrubbing at a small animal costume.

"You like it, here right? How did you manage to forgive Peter?" I asked Wendy sighed "It took a little bit longer. I swear I hadn't spoken to him in almost a year. We shared a room while they built a cottage for me. So that was terribly awkward. After the cottage was finished I could tell him good morning at breakfast but that was about it. Peter brought me all sorts of gifts but none of them would compare to my freedom. Eventually I forgave him. It took years but in the real-world time I suppose it was maybe six months." She smiled sitting down next to me.

"But I suppose, I eventually forgave him because he was kind to me. He was kind, I realized he had only did what he'd done to protect me and he was the man I'd loved all along." Wendy smiled "Have you seen any girls here?" I asked remembering the whole reason I'd came in the first place. She shook her head. "I'd notice I'm sure of it. I'm the only girl here." Wendy smiled "Say would you mind escorting me to my cottage? I need to grab the rest of the laundry and some more soap." She smiled. I nodded and Wendy picked up the empty basket while she walked briskly into the forest.

"She really doesn't need an escort at all." I thought as I tried to maneuver through the thicket of tree branches and brambles. The small cottage was in a clearing next to a hollowed-out tree branch. There was a big dinner table shaded under a tree. Activity was everywhere. Boys were practicing archery, carving little figures out of wood and playing loud games. A few boys were next to a make shift sink doing dishes while another group cut and peeled some vegetables, another group tended to a small garden growing next to the cottage. I was already getting a headache from so much noise. "How do you deal with it all?" I asked "How do I deal with… Oh them? They're good boys. All of them are. If I didn't feel good or needed them to quiet down they would She reached into a cupboard and pulled out another bar of soap. I picked up a small make shift frame with a sketch inside. Wendy was dressed in a white wedding dress holding a cascade bouquet of wild flowers. Peter was next to her holding her arm while he wore a headdress. "My wedding photo." She giggled from the joke "One of our 'lost boys' is artistic. He drew that for us as a wedding present.

"Anyway, did you want to stay for dinner?" She asked I shook my head "I should be going." I said, "I'll see you later then; Be good." She smiled I said my goodbyes and left the cottage and the yard full of boys.

My 'heart' was heavy. Xion wasn't here. I couldn't believe it. But I couldn't lose hope. I simply couldn't. There were thousands of other worlds out there. I knew there were. Xion could be in any one of them! But what if she didn't want to come back? What if she had a reason to be away and didn't want to come back? What if she was happy where she was? I couldn't take that away from her. I would find her. I would ask her to come back or at least make sure she was okay. I wouldn't force her to come back unless it was necessary.

"Roxas! Did you find anything?" Axel screamed I shook my head "I found this. It's still warm." Axel said handing me a camping lantern. "Leave it where you found it. Maybe Xion needs it. She'll come back for it and we can talk to her." I explained "I don't know Roxas, I really think she should come back. She might be lost or hurt or sick." Axel explained. "What If she doesn't want to come back Axel? What if she's found a better life! What's the point off all of this Organization XIII Bullshit?!" I screamed

I thought about Naminé, I didn't realize it. But I wanted more with her. I didn't want to live in that ugly castle. I wanted to see the sun every day. Naminé was too pale. She looked sick. I didn't want her there.

"What is the point of all of this bullshit!" I screamed throwing my hands down. "I hate this! I hate all of this! I know I do even if I can't feel it! I hate missions! I hate Sora! I hate- "I screamed but Axel shook me "Who's Sora?" He asked

"Axel… Axel I can't. I just can't." I said I pushed him away and walked into a dark portal.

Before I knew it, I was sitting at the clock tower eating a popsicle. Axel wasn't here. Maybe he understood that I needed some alone time.

This was honestly too much to take. I felt so much pressure. This emptiness inside was killing me. I couldn't feel anything.

Well that wasn't completely true. I could feel Naminé. She was what I needed now.

I finished my popsicle and walked into another dark portal.

Naminé was snoozing silently, a book was laying over her stomach. "Wake up." I commanded. I shook her softly. "Wake up…" I murmured shaking her harder Mommy wake up… Wake up Mommy. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I screamed grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She jolted away. "H-Hi Roxas…" She said faking a smile "We're going somewhere." I said gripping her wrist. She shrieked as I pulled her up the ladder and out of my room.

"Where are we going?" She screamed "Quiet." I commanded "Roxas. Where are we going?" She screamed digging her heels into the ground. I grabbed her hair and pulled it. "Quiet." I hissed. Her legs buckled under her and I dragged her for a moment before I hoisted her up. My hand was full of her hair and she awkwardly walked through the halls. I opened the dark portal.

I loosened my grip on Naminé's hair and threw her into the floor. "Behave, or I'll kill you." I smiled. I picked her arm up and we walked to the end of the dark corridor.

Sunshine immediately hit my face. I smiled and sat down at the edge of the clock tower. "Sit," I invited lovingly. She turned away and shrugged. As far as she we knew the only way to get off here was to jump and I didn't think she'd try that. I walked to the back of the clock tower and opened the door. There was a refrigerator we kept the ice cream in so we wouldn't have to go and buy every time.

I grabbed two popsicles and two drinks. We kept those in here for extra hot days too. Surprisingly she was sitting on the edge of the tower taking in the views "Are you ever going to let me leave?" She whispered. "Nope, you'll be here forever." I said handing her a popsicle and a canned drink. "Forever?" She murmured "Yeah. Forever."

We sat in silence for another moment. This was awkward. How did people manage relationships? I think this is the longest conversation we've had where I haven't threatened her or pushed her on the ground to have my way with her, or threatened her life.

~"Say, this is really awkward." I mumbled into the phone "You're over reacting! Just be yourself! Wear whatever you want!" She giggled into the receiver "Should I wear a suit and a tie?" I asked patiently "Oh my gosh! NO! Honestly! Dinner and a movie. Just casual. It's not a date date. I'm wearing a dress if that helps." Her voice was bubbly and happy. "What color is it? Maybe I can wear a matching shirt." I said "A pink shirt? Do you have a pink shirt?" She asked "No, But I could go buy one. . .How about a costume? Can I wear a costume?" I asked "You're so silly! No save your money for extra candy. Wear… Hmm, Maybe the blue one… I don't know, ask your Mom what to wear!" She yelled "Gimmie a break Kairi!" I laughed into the receiver "Sora you're the one who called and asked me what to wear." Kairi said~ 

I clutched at my head. When were these going to stop? Why did I have these in the first place? Who was Sora exactly? Why was I hearing things like this? I wanted them to stop. My balance faltered. I stood up to try to get off the ledge. My head hurt again. Almost like a pulse of pain.

I fell.

This is it. I'm finally going to die.

I shut my eyes and imagined lying in bed with Naminé.

This was a good way to go. Thinking of the one you love.

I felt like my arm get tugged Naminé was clutching me. Tears were running down her face. "It hurts. You're twisting my arm." She moaned I climbed with her help onto the clock tower. She pulled me up and pushed me away.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Naminé, why did you do that?"

"I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!  
> Please leave lots of comments!!!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend for helping me write this!! <3
> 
> Also, I'm super upset I don't know how to do Bold text or Italics here :/ :/


	8. Chapter 8

April 14th,2017

Hi guys! How are you today? I'm doing well, I'm almost done with this chapter. I had trouble wrapping the last one up!

I hope you like it!

Oh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Great expectations or Phantom Manor

~Angel part 7~

~ "Mommy?" I called, the door was opened. The fun water was outside but Mommy and Daddy said not to go without them. I wanted to play with my pail and bucket. But I had to find Mommy, I looked in the kitchen, Mommy liked to play there. She made noises and lots of smells that turned into scrambled eggs. She wasn't there, but some of my eggs were. I picked them up with my hands and got the gooey ketchup in my fingers. I sucked my finger and walked up the stairs. "Mommy says be careful." I said crawling onto the stairs. Mommy wasn't in the big bed where she slept with Daddy and sometimes me when the scary dreams came. Mommy wasn't waiting in the bathroom to give me a bath with Mr. Duck and the Mickey mouse towel.

Mommy wasn't in my bedroom with my cars. I picked up my red car zoom it went across the room. I picked up the blue car and the green car, they would race this time. I threw the cars. The green one hit the wall and the blue won the race. The blue car slid over to the green one, he hugged and kissed it to make sure it was okay. They got ready for another race. This would decide the champion ship. The winner would get the champion ship and they would have a big party and invite all the cars. "Sora?" I turned around "Mommy where were you?" I said "Gotted scared." I sniffed. She knelt down "No Baby, Mommy was in the shower remember? The rain tubs?" She smiled. Her eyes were greener than my car. "No! I checked!" I yelled "Sora, calm down. Do you remember the shower in Mommy's room? Did you go there?" She said I shook my head she ruffled my hair "You want to go on an adventure?" She smiled I nodded. Adventures meant the bus, bus meant food. "We're going to go to that place with all of the flowers inside. The garden." She smiled

"But Daddy said not to go there." I said I remember Daddy had come home before we did and they were yelling. It was like thunder and lighting and I cried a whole bunch. "Oh well that's too bad, I was supposing we could stop somewhere for lunch and maybe have some ice cream on the way home." She sighed "Oh well. I guess you can help me clean." Mommy said I got up and grabbed my backpack. I put my sail boat inside of it and my garden tools. Mommy picked up my smock and my gloves. I picked up the cars and put them in there too.

Mommy opened the door to the outside and she took my hand. The sun was sunny. The ocean was nice and warm. Maybe I could play in it later.

The bus was cold, But Mommy wrapped me up in her big warm jacket. I didn't care it was pink. It was snuggly. Mommy woke me up when we got there. She told me to pick up my things like a big boy.

Mommy carried me off the bus so I wouldn't fall and we walked in the city. Once upon a time there was no sky here. Mommy said when she was little she was afraid of the sky. But Daddy helped bring it back.

Mommy carried me until we got into the place. There were flowers everywhere and she set me down to play. First, I ran to the pump and started to fill Mommy's watering can. "Can you do it Sora? She asked I pulled harder and a little bit of water came out. "Good job." She smiled "Let's do it together now." She said grabbing the other end. We pulled together and lots of water came out. I ran to water the flowers but Mommy grabbed me and put my smock on me first. She watched me water them so I wouldn't hurt them.

Mommy helped me feed the plants. I didn't know flowers could get hungry. "You're such a good gardener. You know everything needs love to help it grow. Love is like sunshine, Spring water, fruits, and veggies. You can't be properly nourished without it. People who grow up without love are sometimes very very sick and do bad things. But we mustn't judge them. The only thing we can do is try to help them." Mommy smiled. "How do we help them?" I asked as she pulled me into her lap. "Well, sometimes they need special doctors to help them, sometimes they can go and make things right themselves, other times… Well they just can't be helped, so we make them as comfortable as they can be. But I know, that if someone is trying hard enough, especially for that person. Anybody can get better. Love makes the world go 'round Sora. Never forget it. Just a tiny bit of kindness can change your life in a heartbeat. Everything in life can't be greeted with smiles, but a smile never hurt anybody. Okay baby?" "Okay Mommy." ~

My eyes blinked as I adjusted to the light. I must have left it on last night by mistake. My fingers brushed over Naminé's naked shoulder. I kissed her forehead. She was still sleeping. I was still half asleep. Who was that lady I dreamt about? Was that Sora's Mother? I felt so safe with her. This wasn't like the other dreams. I rolled over and shut my eyes. Sleep would be welcomed. Naminé stirred beside me. "Ssh…" I chided kissing her forehead. I clutched her tiny hand in mine. How could she be a year younger but her hand so tiny?

"Roxas?" Axel called knocking on the door. I pulled out my cellphone and scrolled through my previous sent messages. "Xion where are you? Really Axel and I are worried! Xi, I understand if you don't want to come back please just let us know if you're okay! " Nope. None from Xion. My hope died. None of them had even been seen. I sent a text to Axel "Let me shower I'll be up in a second."

I unwillingly pulled myself from Naminé's warmth. I still didn't understand why she saved me last night. I couldn't fathom any idea why she would want to save me. I brought her home last night and I showed her exactly how grateful I was. By stripping her body bare and fucking her until she didn't know which way was up.

I climbed up to my room. Naked as the day I was born and grabbed a towel. Hot mist from the shower hit me. I scrubbed myself thoroughly. Axel and I had come to an understanding. If we found Xion and she was okay we would let her stay. But we'd convince her to come with us, or even force her to if she was unsafe, or if she was injured or sick.

I dressed myself hurriedly before going out the door. "Hey Axel! Where should we search?" I whispered loudly before walking into the elevator. "We've got lots of places, Wonderland, Phantom Manor, Hollow Bastion, Port Royale, Beast's castle erm I'm scheduled today in Port Royale. How about you go to Phantom Manor?" Axel said "Phantom manor? Why would she be in that creepy place? I mean I'm sure Miss Havisham isn't very nice company." I said, "We have to check everywhere Roxas, C'mon." Axel said "Well. . . I guess she's probably the last place we'd look… Maybe I should check out the moldy house." I said, "That's the spirit!" Axel chuckled

"By the way, how was Castle Oblivion?" I questioned. "It was fine, we got our butts kicked by some kid, but we lived. I didn't want to go after you'd fallen into your coma. But Mansex's orders." Axel shrugged. "Oh alright… I'll be off then. I'll call if I find anything." I said.

I walked into the cool evening sun, Phantom Manor was on top of the hill and I didn't feel like walking that far to get there. I walked past a broken sign that once I suppose said "Thunder Mesa". The big T and the M had fallen off so it read "Hunder Mes" The place was in absolute disaster. I suppose once upon a time it must have been beautiful. The sky was blue and cloudless, there were flowers everywhere and the grass was green.

The buildings however were in disarray. I knocked on the door to a small house "Hello?" I called. I opened the door, everything was covered in dust. Family photographs remained on the walls, a turned over table next to shards of broken dishes, and a big crack in the middle of the floor made me wonder, the bedrooms were torn apart as if somebody had hurriedly packed everything of importance and left as soon as they could. Children's toys were scattered around the living room, I stepped closer to examine a broken window and felt something crack under my feet. I knelt to find a small porcelain doll. I'd broken her leg off with my foot.

"Sorry old girl." I murmured picking her up, I did my best to reattach her leg by stuffing it up her bloomers and setting her on the couch in an upright position. For a moment, I hoped her little girl would come back to reclaim her. It seemed impossible now. But who knew?

I exited the small house making sure to shut the door and trudged into town. This was defiantly a ghost town. The buildings seemed so alive, I looked over to my left and saw a saloon. I swore for a moment I could hear laughing and singing. It seemed so real. "Howdy there Handsome!" I whipped around to look for the owner of the feminine voice. "Xion?" I called. a small gust of wind was the only answer. I thought I heard a giggle. I shook my head "Keep it together Roxas." I murmured, the place was getting creepier the darker it got. I trudged up the hill past a cemetery, I stopped and glanced at an empty mining cave. I swore I could still hear pick axes.

"Hello?" I called knocking on the door. It started to rain. The porch was leaking and I knocked harder.

The door peered open and a young woman peered out "Hello?" She answered "Hi." I responded. Was this miss Havisham? "Come in!" She squeaked grabbing my arm. She pulled me inside where it was surprisingly nice and cozy "Goodness me! It's so rainy out there, you're alright, aren't you? Oh, I hope you don't catch a chill. I don't get visitors that much, why don't you stay and have tea? Oh goodness looks at the time! Have you had breakfast? Maybe we should have lunch. Would you like to stay for lunch?" She asked She didn't seem crazy She was however walking around in a wedding dress with a long trail. She didn't give me a chance to answer. Before I knew it, I was swept into a small parlor with a roaring fireplace I was very grateful for.

"We'll have to eat in here I'm afraid, the dining room is normally in the ballroom. But it is still set up for my wedding, would you like to come?" She inquired "Um… Sure…." I said positive that I didn't want to go to this crazy lady's wedding. "Oh of course! We would eat in there! But I'm afraid it's quite haunted." She giggled. Is she mad? "Now what shall we have for lunch? Roast beef sounds splendid!" She squeaked "I'll go after my cook, I think her and her granddaughter are the only ones still working here." She rang the bell next to us.

"My name is Melanie Ravenswood, I own Ravenswood Manor and the Gold Mine; however, it has been out of service for some time now." She said playing with a napkin she found a maid walked in carrying a tray of tea "Oh hello dear! I wasn't sure you still worked here! How's your Mother?" Melanie asked "She died five years ago Ma'am. Don't you remember?" The maid replied "Oh…me apologizes." She stuttered "Who is this? It's lovely to see a new face around here." She smiled "I'm um Roxas… I'm looking for my friend. . . I don't think she's here." I said "Oh well you'd be surprised. Miss Melanie has a soft spot for wanderers… Cream or sugar?" She asked gesturing to my tea. "Um Sugar please. So, people do come here? Have you seen a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes?" I replied

She shook her head. "I do notice, I am afraid none of them are brave enough to spend the night." She said, "Why's that?" I asked thinking that this crazy woman probably carried around an Axe at night "This place is haunted, It's an old fable about a Mysterious Phantom. You see…" The maid checked to see if Melanie was lost in her own world, and she was. "You see, Miss Melanie's groom disappeared on her own Wedding day. They say he was last seen wandering up to the attic with a man wearing a top hat and a cloak. . . He hasn't been seen since. Poor Melanie hasn't been the same either. We understood it was a bit of a shock having both her parents die and then her groom disappears leaving her at the altar. But ever since then, the whole Manor's changed. We kept having accidents, maids and butlers would disappear and turn up dead. All of them quit. Melanie's refused to take off her dress, not until her husband comes and they've wed." She whispered.

I wasn't scared. Nobodies couldn't feel. Or was I? It didn't feel right being here. "Why…Why are you still here then?" I asked "When my father passed, Melanie's family insisted I come move into the manor with my Mother. They trained me to be a maid, then paid my Mother for both of our work even though I was just a child. They also let me go to school and helped my Mother with everything we needed. When she got too old to work, they let her live here with me free of charge. I feel it's my duty to stay and take care of her. The same way she had taken care of me." She gave me a week smile. I knew she was terrified. She probably didn't have anywhere else to go. Here she got a paycheck, free meals and a place to live. Who wouldn't have stayed?

The maid smiled and excused herself and went to go check on lunch. Melanie smiled at me "You know he's real, right?" She said "Hm?" I asked "The Phantom. I hate him. This is my house. He keeps telling me to leave. But whenever I try to leave something bad always happens. I wonder if he's mad. The maid's all think I'm crazy you know? But Mother always told me to take care of the employees and they'll stay. I know he's here and I know he knows what happened to my husband." She smiled it wasn't a pleasant one either. "Can I ask you something?" I asked She nodded "I'm looking for someone too. A girl." I took a picture of Me, Axel and Xion out of my wallet. I pointed to Xion. If she comes here, even for a little while…Will you let me know?" I asked She traced her finger over the photo… "Is she your bride?" She asked

My face was crimson. "Uh..No. no. I've already got a wife. The girl who's missing She's my best friend. Does that make sense?" I added "Oh of course it does. Don't be afraid, you're just as sane as I am." Melanie giggled. Thunder cracked and the shutters blew open. Melanie and the maid got up and rushed to shut them. "Oh my… It's a mighty awful storm out there…. You might have to spend the night dearie. Would you object to that? Or maybe, you can settle here until the weather lets up." She smiled. "Sure… I just need a second…" I murmured very unsure of myself. I stepped into the hallway. Of course, if I felt like I was in danger I would just run into a dark portal.

It was obvious Xion hadn't been here. If she had maybe she had stayed for a quick meal and then left.

But where had she gone?

My time was done here. I had all the questions I needed answered. I walked towards the front door. "Oh, me are you leaving?" one of the maids asked She pulled me back towards the parlor "At least stay for lunch and tea, Marinette can slip sedatives into her tea." She asked I looked at her "Come on then, she gets really upset when people leave." I shrugged. I hadn't eaten any form of breakfast and I could smell the food. I sat back down in the parlor and began the luncheon.

After we had finished the hearty meal in which after each course was finished. Melanie had stared at me until I had finished. It was very unsettling. "Roxas?" She called as breaking me out of my thoughts "Yes?" I answered "Before you know, you retire for evening I was wondering if you would mind coming to the ballroom. To see the decorations for my wedding." She said smiling. I could tell this was kind of important to her. I had already seen one of her maids putting sedatives in the tea she was drinking.

"Sure…" I said. I stepped out of my chair and followed her out of the parlor "You really should have been here while this place was in it's prime. No Matter. When my Husband gets back we'll fix up the place again! Oh yes! It will be Ravenswood Manor, we'll have Grand balls and all the mayors and everyone will be invited. Just like they were when Papa was alive… Then… Then after we've proven the Ravenswood family name is just as Respectable as it has always been. We'll leave. Anywhere we want to. God knows I have money in the bank growing mold." Melanie giggled almost manically.

"Here we are!" She smiled coming to a door, "Oh… Just wait a second…" She murmured. The door was chained shut and had locks. She picked up a flower pot and smashed it. "Here it is!" She smiled picking up the key. She unlocked the door and threw them open. "Oh! I have been telling them to clean this place! I need it spotless!" She grimaced wiping her finger and leaving a streak where the dust had settled "What if my husband were to come today? Oh, if he saw this mess… Oh and look at the cake!" She said obviously disgusted.

The "Cake" or rather what had once been a beautiful three tier wedding cake was covered in mold, spider webs and dust. The frosting Roses and the trim was falling off. A small slice had been cut out, but then put back as the remainder of the slice with perhaps one or two bites taken out of it. There were dead flowers everywhere and almost everything was covered in dust and grim.

"Oh no. no no no… We'll have to have the whole place freshened up. She bumped into the table and the groom fell off the top tier of the cake. Melanie picked It up wiped the dust off the tiny figure's face and kissed it before putting it in its rightful place beside the bride.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room. The windows flew open and the rain and hail pelted the inside of the ballroom.

"Oh no! No no no!" Melanie screamed. The room darkened and a dozen ghostly figures appeared. They joined together and began to waltz. Another spirit came through the window and sat on the chandelier. I could barely believe my eyes! The maids weren't crazy! Everywhere I looked more spirits filled the ballroom. "GO AWAY!" Melanie shrieked pushing away at their transparent bodies "Miss Melanie!" One of the maids called. She had been the one who had served us a cluster of maids were hiding behind her.

Suddenly an evil laugher seemed to come from everywhere. I felt like I had been plunged into a tub full of cold water. I shivered.

"NO! NO NO NO! GO AWAY! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Melanie shrieked like a mad woman. "Melanie!" The voice called "Get away from me! Where is my husband?! I know you're involved! I know you've done something!" She shrieked

I had enough. I was no coward. I wasn't sure I could face something as evil as this man sounded. I walked towards the door to flee.

"Oh no… Nooo… Roxas! Revenez, revenez! Vous venez à peine d'arriver, et je me meurs de solitude. Come back, come back! You've just arrived, and I'm dying of loneliness Oh please don't go! Please Please!" She sobbed. She gripped my hands and we waltzed in a twisted sort of fashion. She forcibly leads, "You don't have to marry me. You're too young. You're just a little boy. Tu n's qu'un petit garcon! Please! You must take me with you! I can't stand it here! My husband will come for me. He will. I just can't stand it!" She sobbed. The world seemed to spin around us. The large organ began to play a haunting "Here comes the bride" tune. There was laughter and screaming. The same maid ran to the ballroom. "Come on!" She screamed she started pulling me to the hallway.

I helped her lug a hysterical Melanie into the hallway while she shut the doors and chained them shut. She poured salt and picked up a bottle of Holy water and dumped into the carpet in front of the door.

Melanie slumped to the floor screaming and sobbing in hysterics. Her body shook as the maids surrounded her and she slowly lost consciousness.

"Help me carry her to her bedroom…" The Maid said I carried her up the flight of stairs and into a bedroom. The maids had me wait outside while they dressed her in a nightgown and settled her down for the night. I saw a maid unlock a cabinet and take out a wedding dress exactly like the one Melanie had been wearing before. One of the other maids whisked the other one away for cleaning. "Do come back now, just send a telegram so we'll be able to prepare." One of the maids said

The rain had let up. I took that as my cue to leave. I bid the maids farewell and waited until I was out of their hearing range before opening a dark portal.

As I left the Manor, I pondered on what to do next, part of me was losing hope that we would ever find Xion and a tiny part of me even wondered if she was alive. "No. No." I shook it off. Naminé… Yeah… I wanted to hold her. She'd make all the bad thoughts go away

I walked through the door to my bedroom and climbed down the ladder into Naminé's room.

"Hi!" I smiled, she was next to the bed curled up in ball. She saw me and she turned away. I didn't expect her to jump up and kiss me. I wanted her to though. I didn't mind that she hadn't. I pulled her to the couch and I sat next to her. "How are you?" I said sarcastically. She pushed my hand away and I laced my fingers through her other hand. She groaned and got up pushing me away. my hand. "Are you being feisty?" I smiled She pushed me away and I inched closer "Don't be like that… I missed you. I wanted to see you." I smiled I clutched the fingers that were laced around mine. "Don't fucking touch me!" She hissed "Hm? But Angel… I thought you liked it when Daddy touches you." I smiled I leaned towards here, her body was cushioned against the sofa.

"But I like you." I said "Leave me alone! You are fucking dick head! I hate you! I despise you! I can't believe you! I should have killed you! I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance!" She screamed "You're so sexy when you get all worked up like this." I said cupping her ass. She tried to wriggle away from me. She was unconsciously grinding into my ass. I moaned and pressed into her. I could feel myself beginning to swell at the sensation. "Get off! GET OFF! I hate you! I hate you so much!" She screamed. She was just having a little tantrum because Sora hadn't taken her away. "Stop being so moody, Jesus Naminé. Really. Xion is gone. She ran away. She's not coming back. You're here forever so you might as well enjoy yourself." I said Of course Xion was coming back. But Naminé would never see her again. Not if I had any say in the matter.

I leaned down to kiss her and she pushed me away beating on my chest. "Get the fuck off me!" She screamed "Nu-uh. I love you Naminé, and I love making love to you; and We're gonna do it on the fucking couch because I said so." I said unbuckling my pants.

I reached down and pulled her leg around my shoulder and pressed it into the wall. I pulled her panties to one side and entered. My thrusts were shallow and hard. But I was already getting the reaction I needed. I pulled down her dress and licked my lips. She wasn't wearing a bra. Naminé sobbed under me into the couch's surface. "Stop crying. I mean it. Stop. This isn't rape you know." I said kneeling down to whisper in her ear I gently licked it once. "Well it isn't." I said getting up making my thrusts harder and deeper "You fucking cum every time we have sex. You like this." I smirked and just to prove her wrong I licked my two fingers and started to stroke her swollen clitoris. She whined and pulled away but the hand on my leg kept her steady. I lowered my head and took a nipple into my mouth. She sobbed and I thrusted as hard as I could before I felt her heat clutching my member

Naminé was scratching at my arms. A futile attempt to get me away from her. I moved my hips into hers "It feels good, doesn't it?" I groaned. She didn't have to answer. Her body was already responding nicely. Her nipples were tight with arousal and her cunt was slick and wet. "You don't need to act like it doesn't." I smiled

"I hate you." She grimaced pounding on my chest with her weak little fists. "I love you."

~ End of Angel Chapter 7~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> If you guys haven't heard yet, Lucy died the other night. So, I didn't post this on time. I'm so upset. I just wanted to get this over with.
> 
> I'm also really pissed.
> 
> So, for the fucker that left the review talking about my nasty ass dog. I hope you burn in hell.
> 
> I've been so upset. We took her to the vet to get her cremated and I've already bought her a nice urn… I've been crying all day.
> 
> Thanks everybody for the great reviews. You guys are amazing.
> 
> I normally try to update on the fourteenth. But stuff happens sometimes.
> 
> ~ Rose


End file.
